Final Fates Intervention
by Shotorin
Summary: After an attack that leaves Naruto dead Acheron intervenes turning Naruto into his version of a Dark-Hunter, Chaos ensues. The Naruto universe is shaken by Acheron's interference and things better left sleep will be awakened. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**FINAL FATES INTERVENTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto the Dark-Hunter series or Ranma1/2. Subaru however is mine**

cHAPTER:1

The shadows are always hiding something, there is always an enemy lurking in the shadows waiting for that one moment of weakness that one second of hesitation that could spell the death of you. For my kind weakness can quite literally mean your destruction. But at the same time, for my kind strength can bring honor… This is what it means to be a creature of the night.

Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was dead. There was no doubt about that. His heart had stopped nearly an hour ago yet no color had left his face, his body was still as warm and even blood from the multiple stab wounds to his body flowed with the crimson proof of his life. Many had wondered if it was the demons power keeping him alive, as there had been previous attacks like this one, attacks that made even the strongest of medical personnel cringe when they saw the extinct of his wounds.

If not for the fox Naruto would have more scars than even the most seasoned ninja in the village. As it was he still had quite a few. The Hokage stared down at the body of the boy who kept their village from being destroyed with every breath he had taken and silently cursed his village for their naiveté.

"I figured they would squander their 'saviors' sacrifice when he made the contract with the shinigami." A voice that sent chills down the spine of the Hokage was the only warning that the legendary ninja received when 'He' appeared. His very presence was power, more power that ten years ago Hiruzen would have thought impossible to possess, at least if he were mortal.

"I remember you saying as much ten years ago when you first came to me Acheron," Sarutobi Hiruzen said his eyes never straying from Naruto's corpse. "I told you the village would overcome their prejudice that they would see them as a hero because of my successor's final words to the masses but they have let both me and Naruto down."

"And yet he will have redemption." Acheron replied emotionlessly, "He is granted power by both what he holds, and by legacy." Acheron paused before he knelt by the body and touched Naruto's wrist. "Now he will be granted power by the Final Fate of All." As Acheron spoke Naruto's eyes open, they were glazed over and unfocused but there was no denying the life in those shimmering deep ocean blue eyes.

"As leader of your village I hold you and those who are placed in command of him responsible for his life." Acheron said as he continued to heal Naruto, "He is no longer simply one of your ninja, he is one of my warriors, he is my sword here in your country and I will not allow you or anyone in this village to abuse the sacrifices he and his parents made."

On Naruto's wrist a mark appeared of what looked like a sun pierced by three lightning bolts. "Remember my words Sarutobi I will be back if they are not heeded. Oh and by the way his trainers will be here sometime in the next couple of days."

The following day:

Hiruzen was looking out over the village when an anbu appeared behind him.

"Report," the order was clipped with agitation over what had happened the previous days with Naruto, things had changed for the better for Naruto but the village as a whole who treated him as the demon he held at bay was sadly mistaken if they thought it was something that would be taken lightly anymore.

"There are two individuals at the gate who bares the mark you told us to be on the lookout for," the anbu reported, "Shall they be escorted here?"

"Neko," Another anbu female this time appeared in a blur of motion, "Please escort Naruto Uzumaki here."

The second anbu disappeared as fast as she had appeared, "Escort our visitors here and return to your duties," the first anbu disappeared and once again Sarutobi was alone in his office for the moment. "And so it begins."

One month later:

Naruto panted as Rogue and Subaru finally let up, he was drenched in sweat and was sure that the blows he had taken from both of his new trainers would leave him sore and very bruised. Still there was a part of him that was very grateful for what was being done for him. He had only met Acheron the previous week and he could say without a doubt that he was looking forward to finding out more of what he would be doing as one of his Warriors.

"You're doing better Neophyte," Subaru said the ever present smirk on his face lifting just a little. "Not as hopeless as you were a month ago, at least with what we've been teaching you." And it was true; a month ago Naruto's hand to hand combat had been so horrible, that Subaru had to restrain himself from nearly killing him from all the holes he spotted in an instant in his style. Though to be fair the Academy style of taijutsu was far from equipped to defend a full assault from Subaru's personal style of martial arts. Still even with an ill match up it was sad to see how pathetic his skill level was.

To be honest Naruto was learning a combination of Subaru's and Rogue's styles, and learning them at a rate that impressed the both of them to no end. 'To think he learned the first 5 stances from both styles within a day and from there proceeded to learn a kata a day from each style before we let him start using his kage bushins to perfect them. A jutsu he had been requested by Acheron to learn when he had last seen him. I see why Acheron chose him to be one of us, his potential is amazing.

"But you still have a long way to go," Rogue said as he settled on a rock looking at his and Subaru's shared pupil. "If your training hadn't been sabotaged you would be beyond most if not all your classmates easily. Your potential for growth is amazing and until now has been mostly untapped," Rogue paused as if puzzled by something. "Why is it that a majority of this village of yours seems to despise you? We weren't briefed by Acheron."

Naruto sighed, before standing, "I don't know," the blonde admitted. "I just know that as far back as I remember I've either been ignored or beaten by the villagers."

Subaru nodded making a mental note to find out in the near future. "We'll breaks over kid let me see the 14th set." Naruto snapped into his stance and without hesitation ran through the kata starting with a quick set of kicks powerful enough to make a much larger man hesitate before going after the Uzumaki again. His movements were akin to water as he moved through the kata, the power in his strikes were easily felt and Subaru could find no flaw in his technique, all in all it looked like yet another kata mastered.

"Set 4 followed by 15," Rogue barked, while picking up a couple of small stone before launching them at the blonde at a lightning fast speed.

Meanwhile Sarutobi sat in his office watching Naruto's training from his crystal ball, "Good to see you're flourishing Naruto." And he was truly glad to see it. He wished he could do more for the kid but anything he could do, he knew, would be blocked by the counsel.

"He looks like he's doing well under my soldiers, teachings," a flash of light and his voice was the only warning the aged Hokage received as Acheron flashed into his office. "Unfortunately I need them for other matters, they will return in two years to see where he is. In the meantime I may occasionally have the odd job for him myself."

"I see," Sarutobi answered warily, he was still unsure of Acheron's intentions but could see that he genuinely wanted to help Naruto. "I will make sure he is safe and that his training is continued."

"Another thing you should know," Acheron began, "Is that the events surrounding his parent's deaths are not what they appeared to be. Light will be shed soon; unfortunately I'm not sure how things will turn out." Before Sarutobi could ask what Acheron meant he was gone and when he looked back to his crystal ball he could see him there talking with Subaru and Rogue before all three vanished in a flash of light.

Two years lather:

Nearly two years have passed since Rogue and Subaru have left Naruto to his own devices for his training and in that time he had perfected what he learned from the two of them and expounded on it going so far as to blending the two style together to create his own, it was far from perfect but it was workable and even in its beginning stages it seemed good enough to give him an edge in battle. Occasionally he received scrolls or books with the next stages of either style from Acheron when he stopped by.

He had also worked on his ninjutsu and chakra control at the behest of Acheron who had told him to ask Sarutobi for any exercises he could do in order to improve his control. Over the course of the last couple of months he had drilled in nothing but chakra control exercises until he could hardly stand every day after the academy. Tree walking, water walking, and kunai balancing to the point where he could balance a kunai on each finger and rotate them.

Naruto woke before his alarm which was the norm these days, getting ready for the academy he decided that it was time for a change. During the last two years he had kept up a façade and made it seem like he was still the dead last. In truth he could have easily been one of the top in his class but he wanted to keep what he knew hidden. Subaru and Rogue had taught him well and one of the things they had drilled was to always have an ace up your sleeve, and in this case he would have a huge ace when the gennin exams rolled around next week.

Pulling on a black pain for cargo pants and a tee shirt he grabbed his jacket also black with Acheron's emblem stitched into the back of it. He had changed his wardrobe shortly after his training with Subaru and rogue began but he had yet to wear this jacket which they had given him right before they left. He had wanted to save it for a special occasion.

"Well what better way than the day I drop the act." Naruto said aloud before leaving his apartment while pulling on the jacket.

Naruto walked into class silently but could feel all eyes on him as the normal chatter came to a halt. Looking around the room he looked and saw a spot by Uchiha Sasuke the silent brooding and sole surviving member of the Uchiha clan in Konoha, there was also an open spot by Nara Shikamaru and one by Hyuuga Hinata. He didn't think much on where he wanted to sit before heading up to sit next to Shikamaru. There was nothing said as Shikamaru being the lazy person that he is thought it too troublesome to ask why Naruto had changed his wardrobe. No one else got the chance either as Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino burst into the room and began arguing over who got there first and who would get to sit next to Sasuke.

'Do they have to be that loud?' Naruto thought to himself before as he set his head down and started to tune them out. 'I swear every morning it's the same thing, they race each other to get here then argue about who gets to sit next to him before Iruka finally gets here and gets them to shut up.'

A few minutes later Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom, both hesitated slightly seeing Naruto's new look. "Well it's definitely an improvement on the orange." Naruto sent a small smile in Iruka's direction and set his head down. Ignoring the stares he got from everyone he raised his head enough to look at his class instructors. "Are we going to get started or are we going to stare at Naruto until he suddenly decides to tell you where the change of wardrobe came from?" he gave a cheeky smile before adding. "By the way I ain't telling."

As he set his head back down he heard Inuzuka Kiba snickering slightly while Shikamaru smirked and muttered "Troublesome." A few other people giggled or laughed a bit before Iruka and Mizuki got the class under control and started the first lesson.

After lunch Iruka and Mizuki took their class outside for sparring. "Alright class you know the drill, pure taijutsu, you go until one of you either gives up for is knocked out." At the classes confirmation they started to match everyone up. Naruto didn't care much for the pairings for his fellow classmates until he heard that he was matched up against Sasuke.

The Uchiha was as usual stood off from the rest of the class brooding with his hands in his pockets. Naruto looked over at him feeling a wave of determination sweep over him. 'Well what better way to see how far I've come in the past two years than against the "Genius" of the class'. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto looking at him and smirked. "Gonna bring your best today Dobe?" Sasuke's voice wasn't taunting as usual it was actually inquisitive, something that didn't slip by Naruto.

"Teme you're gonna be in for a real surprise." Naruto replied several people turned to watched the two of them some smirking thinking that Naruto was crazy, some genuinely seeing that there was something there that they weren't seeing clearly.

"Well since Sasuke and Naruto are so eager why don't we let them go first Iruka?" Mizuki asked wanting to see the Uchiha crush the blonde.

Iruka agreed and directed the two boys into the ring. Both bowed showing respect to each other before taking their stances. Instantly Sasuke and Iruka started at the stance Naruto took. Usually he took a slightly bastardized version of the basic academy stance now he settled into a stance that none present had ever seen him take before. He grinned sensing everyone's confusion. "Ready Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and both boys blurred into motion when prompted by Iruka. Sasuke being slightly faster threw the first punch, and was surprised to see Naruto block it before pressing on trying not to give Naruto an opening. Naruto for his part was much better than anyone had expected him to be and was keeping up with Sasuke's speed. Suddenly the two broke apart and smirked at each other. "Take the kid gloves off Naruto," Sasuke said glaring at the blonde enigma. In response Naruto shifted his stance. "Fine,"

Naruto rushed in drawing a fist back, "kachu tenshin amaguriken!" His fist flew forward in a blur of motion that caught the Uchiha completely off guard. Crossing his arms across his body Sasuke managed to block the first few blows but in under a second he felt Naruto break through and pain exploded into his side from the kick that Naruto had thrown in almost instantly.

Mizuki stepped onto the mat, "That's a foul Naruto, no techniques only taijutsu." Naruto growled glaring at Mizuki.

"That was taijutsu, the only technique in my style that is pure taijutsu, to be more precise." Iruka intervened before Mizuki could say anything else. "Is that from the Saotome school techniques Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged he was never really told the name of Rogues personal style but remembered every technique he had learned under Rogues teachings. "I don't know my masters never told me the names of their styles just the techniques." He paused. "Hokage-sama might know but I doubt he'd tell you."

Mizuki growled, but before he could go any farther a familiar voice caused Naruto to whirl around and kneel almost instantly. "It seems that you've mastered what we taught you quite well Naruto," Subaru said as he walked around a corner with Rogue dropping down from the roof right beside him.

"Thank you Subaru-sensei," Naruto responded trying and failing to suppress the smile that the compliment gave him. "However," and here Naruto's smile fell, "You still have a lot to learn, but that's neither here nor there. Acheron wants to see you at the usual place after your done here." Without waiting for Naruto's Subaru disappeared, Rogue looked over at Mizuki.

"Hey you with the white hair," Mizuki focused on Rogue, "what makes you think that that my technique should rate a foul, it's nothing more than taijutsu, no chakra enhancement no hand seals just pure speed."

"There's no way an academy student can make a punch that fast in succession like that." Mizuki insisted. "It's impossible without using chakra."

Smirking Rogue's held up his left hand, "Did you sense any chakra when I took this from you," In his hand was Mizuki's headband. "I'm pretty sure I didn't since I don't meld chakra." Rogue looked at the headband before throwing it back to Mizuki. "but if you don't believe me then why don't we have a bit of a wager, my style versus yours, no restrictions."

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Sarutobi was more than a little nervous being in Acheron's presence once again. While normally that wouldn't be a problem he was more than willing to let Acheron take the lead when it came to Naruto since he technically carried more authority since Naruto bore his mark. However it was that Acheron wanted to break protocols that were in place for no other reason than to keep Naruto alive.

"It's not that I don't want to tell Naruto about his parents but I have the village to think about, if word got out that he was the son of the Yondaime then Iwa would be willing to storm the walls of Konoha simply to kill the him. Also he holds the Kyuubi, the demon the Yondaime died to stop. The village isn't going to simply stop hating him just because he's the Yondaime's heir."

"That was never my intention," Acheron replied coolly. "I would think you of all people would know that was the furthest thing on my mind, knowing what I am." Acheron removed his ever-present sunglasses revealing his swirling silver eyes to Sarutobi, eyes that flashed red for the barest of moments, "I am the shadow that keeps the world safe from those who would see it destroyed. It would do you well to remember that while you have an obligation to your village that I have chosen to have an obligation to the world. Things are getting intense and there is nothing that can be said for those of us who have taken the watch to keep the balance in check."

Acheron replaced his sunglasses and sighed letting his anger fade as quickly as it had flared. "Naruto deserves to know who his family is and I plan on telling him regardless of what you say here today. He has lived his entire life with very few people to acknowledge his existence and in the two years it has been since he became one of my warriors, he has flourished, so much so that he has earned the respect of both of them. They see him as an equal." Acheron turned walked towards the door. "I told you my intentions with the hope that you will be there you know more about his father than anyone else, save for one of your students."

Sarutobi mulled over Acheron's words, before sighing, "Your right, Naruto needs to know about his heritage, he deserves it more than anything." Acheron turned at the door before leaving and nodded, "I will be meeting him on top of his father's head, shortly after he is done at the academy." With that Acheron left.

Back at the academy Naruto and Sasuke backed off from the arena and allowed Rogue and Mizuki to take their spots. Naruto standing beside Subaru, who like Naruto wore a black jacket with a golden sun pierced by three lightning bolts on the back of it. "So Naruto," a quick glance beside him showed that Shikamaru was the one talking to him. "Who do you think is gonna win."

"Rogue-sensei of course," the blonde replied with a cheeky smile, "I only used the first offensive technique in the style against Sasuke and you saw how effective it was."

"Yeah about that," Shikamaru paused, "just how many punches did you throw in that one second?"

Naruto started to answer but Subaru cut him off. "about half as many as Rogue can throw in the same about of time, which can average about 200."

Looking towards the ring if what this Subaru character was saying then then there was no way that Mizuki could win, that technique was easily jounin level if not higher, if Rogue was this strong then why wasn't he being watched, from what he could tell neither Subaru or Rogue were affiliated with the village being as strong as they were the Hokage should have anbu tailing them both so that they weren't a threat.

Mizuki thinking that Rogue was all talk attacked heavily pushing Rogue on the defensive, before grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder. While he was airborne Mizuki pulled off one of the fuuma shuriken on his back and threw it at Rogue at high speed. Everyone watching besides Naruto, Shikamaru, and Subaru thought that that was the end of the fight but then just before the shuriken split him open Rogue disappeared.

Mizuki stood dumbfounded and looked around wildly trying to find his opponent, there was no sign of him, hell he couldn't even sense his chakra. A few seconds passed then he felt a presence behind him. "Still trying to sense me?" Rogue's voice was neutral, none of his usual smugness present. "I told you I don't use chakra." Mizuki moved to turn around and the next second he found himself kneeling over in pain as an elbow found his side. Forcing himself to recover he retook his stance as rogue moved in front of him. His eyes were empty, filled with nothing, cold and calculating and it was almost frightening to Mizuki. It was like staring into the eyes of a demon.

"Kachu tenshin amagureken," Rogue intoned before his body blurred into motion, none of the academy students save for Sasuke and Naruto could see individual punches, but the blows rained down so fast that only Subaru could follow them. "Now do you see? Pure taijutsu." Rogue walked off the mat at Mizuki collapsed, unconscious.

"Naruto," the blonde looked up beside him at Subaru, "Let that be a lesson to you, confidence can go a long way but it is overconfidence that can be your downfall in any battle, pray that it will never be in life or death combat."

"A good lesson for you all," Iruka said while slinging Mizuki over his shoulder. "I'm taking Mizuki to the hospital class dismissed."

It was atop the Hokage monument that Naruto, Subaru, and Rogue found Acheron and Sarutobi after they left the academy. Sarutobi gave Naruto a slight smile that the boy returned before he as well as his trainers faced and knelt before Acheron. "We are your Trident, Wield us as you see fit." Their pledge to him was simple but spoke volumes.

"Naruto your life hasn't been the easiest." Acheron began, "You know nothing of why you are practically an exile in your own home. You know not why you are an orphan, there are things beyond what is said here that have kept these things secret from you, all in an effort to protect you both from enemies within and from without."

Acheron looked at Sarutobi and the aged Hokage spoke up, "Naruto, your parents wanted to keep you from learning of your heritage until you were strong enough to keep yourself safe, however there are things in the works that will keep you in constant danger."

"I understand that Hokage-sama," Naruto was impatient wanting to know the answer to the question that had plagued him for as long as he could remember. "I know that there are things going on that puts, not just me, but the entire village at risk."

"Very well," Sarutobi paused, "The night the Kyuubi attacked the forth couldn't kill the demon unlike what you were told. The Kyuubi like the other tailed beasts can't be kill by conventional means." At Naruto's questioning look Sarutobi knew there was no choice but to tell the boy now. "He sealed it into a baby born that same night, because the child as he grew up would be able to contain the beast as his chakra network developed and adapted to the slow infusion of demonic chakra housed inside of him. Now, that child was selected for one reason and one reason only, the fourth could not ask the village for something that he wasn't willing to sacrifice himself."

Naruto thought about what all this could mean, slowly the others could see the wheels turning in his head as he put the pieces together. "So I'm the one he chose, I was the child born that night." Sarutobi nodded. "you said that he wouldn't ask another villager to sacrifice something that he wasn't willing to himself," again Sarutobi nodded seeing the emotions slowly welling up inside him. "I couldn't be told of my heritage because of Iwa…"Naruto's paused slightly. "I'm the son of Yondaime." For a second the others breathed a little easier it was a tense moment but they could see Naruto relaxing.

And that's when everything went to shit…

With a feral roar Naruto's chakra exploded outward the vibrant blue changing to a dark blood red. Almost instantly the four around him backed off while Acheron held up a hand creating a barrier to hold back that noxious chakra.

"Well," Rogue said looking at Acheron. "I said he would react like this,"

"This is bad," Sarutobi said, "If he continues to draw on the Kyuubi's power it will be able to break the seal."

"Worse," Acheron said. "I can only contain him for so long, the Kyuubi's power is drawn directly from the Source." Subaru and Rogue turned pale.

"I wasn't expecting this when I said that things would be going to shit." Rogue said.


	2. Hunters on the Rise

**FINAL FATES INTERVENTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto the Dark-Hunter series or Ranma1/2. Subaru however is mine**

cHAPTER:2

Naruto was pissed and rightly so, but even though he knew the blonde had every right to be so enraged, Acheron knew he had to calm him down, it was either that or kill the boy. So with a nod at his subordinates who nodded back before darting over towards Sarutobi to keep him from going after them when Acheron took off into the surrounding forest, with Naruto in tow.

Sarutobi made to follow them but stopped short when Subaru cut him off. "No disrespect but you cannot handle what's going to happen right now, Sarutobi." Subaru's voice was hard. In hindsight such a voice would be intimidating against a normal man but not one who had led a village for nearly 50 years.

Sarutobi paused before striking out with a hard right, while he jumped back launching some shuriken before going through a quick hand seal sequence. "**Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bushin!" **the small barrage of shuriken became a wall of almost countless lethal projectiles right before Subaru's eyes. A split second later Rogue appeared and all the shuriken disappeared.

"Hokage-sama I really don't want to hurt you, or your ninja, leave Naruto to Ash," Rogue said settling into his stance. "If Kyuubi's power is drawn from the source then he is one of the few beings who can suppress Kyuubi's influence on the boy. Believe me I'm as attached to the kid myself from training him, but I trust Ash to do what is necessary,"

Meanwhile Acheron was trying to get as far away from the village as possible before the Kyuubi's power grew too great to suppress. He knew how Konoha had treated the boy he knew what would happen should Kyuubi's power be sensed by the ninja populace here.

A few miles from the village Acheron stopped in a clearing and dropped the barrio he had on Naruto, letting the demonic energy wash over the area and settle into a fox like cloak around his body. "Naruto I know your there, somewhere in all that rage, and I know it hurts, I know you feel betrayed by both your father Minato but also by Sarutobi. But you cannot let Kyuubi take control, your anger will lead to the destruction of the village if you don't get a hold of yourself."

Naruto charged at Acheron, only to find his target gone in a flash of light as he reached him and less than a second later pressed into the dirt. "Let him go Kyuubi, save your anger for Madara at this rate you will kill him and the seal will kill you." An explosion of chakra had Acheron blasted across the clearing. Stopping his collision course with a tree he lowered himself to the ground with his powers and looked at the crater around Naruto from the excess chakra.

"Acheron," Instantly he knew it was Kyuubi speaking through the boy, "Stryker walks with Madara, if the Kit is ever to have a chance he must master every facet of his power. Thrice blessed, Once by birth, Once by Fate, and Once by what seems like a Curse." Acheron cursed. "Atlantian I can help him master my power however I must have a body. The foxes can help with that tell him to call the foxes."

Before Acheron could ask him what Kyuubi meant he spoke again "I will not be free from the seal that is impossible however I will be able to help him harness the power of a Source Demon, and you know of another who can help as well. Allow the Malachi to help him." The power disappeared in an explosive shockwave leaving Naruto to collapse in the crater.

Acheron flashed to him slung the boy over his shoulder and then flashed back to the top of the Hokage monument. He looked immediately to Sarutobi, "You've got a big problem." he paused then grimaced. "Subaru, Rogue, gather Sundown, Talon, Zarek, and a couple of the Dogs of War. We've got a big problem then set them to patrols around the village."

The two disappeared without a word and Sarutobi and Acheron looked to each other nodded and disappeared.

In the trees a ninja sat before disappearing as well, he needed to report back to Danzo what had happened immediately.

In Sarutobi's office the aged leader immediately dismissed his anbu from the room and activated the privacy seals around the room. Acheron cast his own barrio around the room and filled in Sarutobi on what had happened when he took Naruto away from the village. Needless to say Sarutobi wasn't pleased.

"So Kyuubi was manipulated into attacking the village," Sarutobi asked to which Acheron nodded, then both of them looked at the blonde laying on the couch along the wall. "And Kyuubi wants to help Naruto master his power," another nod from Acheron. "and there may be Daimons in my village?"

"Unfortunately yes there may be." Acheron replied, "Except they aren't like normal ones. These most likely have fed on a Sumarian Gallu demon to gain its powers and the ability to walk during the day before killing it to keep they're free will. Once they have the power of a Gallu they are harder to kill, beheading is the only sure way, and the body must be burned. Also any bite must be cauterized otherwise the victim will become a Gallu with no choice but to follow the orders of the one that bit them."

"My ninja should be able to handle that," an idea the Acheron shot down almost instantly. "It would be better if you didn't involve your ninja beyond simple cleanup. Alerting your whole ninja force is only going to let whoever Stryker has in the village relay the information to him or add to their numbers. Daimons are originally being created to be better than humans at least that's what Apollo wanted to happen. He's since then cursed them and in order to avoid part of the curse they take the souls of humans to prolong their life."

"Some of my most elite ninja need to know," Sarutobi pressed, "They stand the most chance of anyone in the village of being able to kill one as opposed to the other ninja," Acheron nodded agreeing with the Hokage. "With Jiraiya wandering the nations and Tsunade avoiding Konoha we can't afford to be weak."

"Oh and to avoid any conflicts with your ninja my men will need Konoha headbands." Acheron said before pulling one from a pocket of his coat. "I've been a registered ninja for Konoha since the Shodaime." Acheron explained when Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "In Konoha's eyes I'm the descendant of a family that joined soon after Konoha was founded, but in truth I'm one of the founding members of Konoha. Check the Shodaime's journal for everything."

Sarutobi sighed, seems there was more going on that revolved in some way around Naruto and to be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to know everything that happened revolving around the founding clans of Konoha. He released the privacy seals while Acheron released his barrier and called his secretary while the Atlantian excused himself.

"Summon Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Yamato to my office immediately." There was a lot of information that need to be processed and there were very few ninja that were trusted by Sarutobi. "Anko and Ibiki as well," the Hokage added, they were among the elite of the shinobi under his control, and were loyal to Konoha to a fault. He had a feeling that the coming days were going to be intense.

Naruto awoke to find himself in his apartment with Acheron standing off to the side in a corner of the room, flipping through a manga.

"Welcome back to the waking world, Kitsune." Acheron said, without looking up from his manga. "did you have a nice chat with your tenant?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "How long have you known," Acheron sighed looking up just in time to see Naruto's eyes change from their vibrant blue to Dark-Hunter black.

"I was there the day your father the Kyuubi in you." Acheron admitted, "We tried to find other options but we were rushed for time, and I can only interfere so much." The Atlantian paused then added, "It might not mean much to you but I did want to take you away from this place when I saw that they had no intention of acknowledging or honoring Minato's sacrifice." He paused, "If he knows how Konoha has treated you then he's probably giving the Shinigami hell."

"Why didn't you tell me two years ago?" Naruto then asked, "I mean the villagers killed me, I was about to accept Artemis' offer, I would have razed Konoha to the ground if you hadn't offered me this deal. If you hadn't shown up then my father's sacrifice would have been in vain."

"There is so much more going on here," and so Acheron filled Naruto in on what he missed, and to say the blonde was astonished would have been an understatement. "So how many hunters are here?" he asked the Atlantian when he was finished.

"Sundown and then whichever of the Dogs Subaru and Rogue brought." Acheron answered. "Zarek, and Talon used to be Hunters until they met their wives and I bartered with Artemis to have their souls returned." Naruto blanched when Acheron mentioned Artemis. While he was sleep Kyuubi had tutored him on the world he had entered. Including part of Acheron's past and how much he sacrificed and continues to sacrifice with each day.

"Acheron what the hell have you unleashed now?" a voice asked in a snide tone a second before he appeared. "Oh wonderful, a kid. Atlantian you are amazing, absofuckinglutly amazing."

Acheron's eyes narrowed slightly, "Nick," his voice was cold. "It would do you well in the future that the Kyuubi is one of the few that can kill you." Acheron's left hand dropped to his waist where the hilt of a dagger could been seen, Nick's eyes flicked towards the movement and sneered when he saw the hilt. The dagger was Atlantian and was one of the few things that could kill either one of them. "However since you're here you might as well stay, and teach Naruto here a few powers."

Nick snorted but looked Naruto over, "Kid you've got a lot to learn and unfortunately there's only so much that I can teach you." Quick as lightning Nick shot a hand out towards Naruto's chest only for the blonde to disappear in a puff of smoke upon contact, a second later Nick felt the point of a blade at his neck and a dark voice in his ear. "Don't fuck with me. I've been above attacks like that since I was eight. Either come at me with the intent to kill or don't attack at all."

"Damn good moves kid," Nick said as Naruto pulled the kunai away from his neck. "I wasn't expecting that. What was that anyway?"

Naruto smirked, "Kage Bushin. It's basically a solid double, capable of taking a hit or two as well as being useful for recon and trap execution among other things. Technically it's a Jounin level technique but then I have bigger chakra reserves than the Hokage, and that's before you add Kyuubi's chakra to it as well."

Nick frowned, thinking of the power that he could feel welling deep within Naruto. If he had to be honest he was amazed at the kids potential, hell from the small contact that he had had with the blonde he could tell that he had seen a lot of darkness, that there was so much in his life that had been dark he was surprised that Naruto wasn't as dark as the life he had had thus far. "It's never enough to brag about your power." Nick finally said, "You have to be able to harness it, and then once you've mastered that you have to be able to wield it."

Naruto dropped his smile and took on a serious face, "Then let's get training."

Acheron looked over at Nick as he appeared on the rooftop beside him. The air between them was instantly charged as they stared at one another, anger and hatred so thick it was almost manifested in a physical form between the two higher beings.

"You still playing like you're a Dark-Hunter?" Nick asked even as he looked at the Dark-Hunter mark on his forearm. "Though it seems as though you've started creating your own little soldiers."

"Artemis' hunters can't walk during the day," was Acheron's reply, "Mine can. I give them a rational choice to serve me. I've integrated several into the Dark-Hunter ranks already, as Artemis already knows."

"It's only after you fuck up my life that you decide to make your own move finally." Nick snapped, his eyes blazing a blood red as he kept his eyes on Acheron. "Though I have to say you do know how to pick them."

"Someone is messing around with the balance," Acheron's eyes flashed as red as Nick's in anger. "and whoever it is has targeted specific people. Two have died and the last three are all my new Hunters."

"Why target them?" Nick asked, "Seems like a lot of work to me."

"Like I know the answer to that," Acheron replied, "Since I'm involved people I'm close to can be draw into this as well, and you know I can't see the future of those I care about."

"Of course not," Nick replied, "that would be simple and we both know that nothing about Acheron Parthenopeaus is anything but simple." He sighed looking at his former best friend. "I guess I can't hold a grudge forever, even Artemis is trying to make amends for the things she's done. Though for the life of me she won't tell me anything that happened from when you two were…close."

"My life isn't something that most would be able to stomach," Acheron replied cryptically, 'though I'm sure Naruto would have done so and more.' Acheron added in his head. Nick said nothing instead he looked up at the moon. Whatever was going on was big, that much was for sure. Acheron here with Subaru and Rogue, as well as calling in Talon, Zarek, and Sundown, let alone Blitzkrieg and Oda, seven of the most powerful Hunters in the world, and all of them in one place. Someone was making a huge power play and even with all the experience and power they held here in this village there was no guarantee that they would be successful in stopping them.

Nick sighed, and looked over at Acheron, "You know had I known exactly what Si…" Acheron stopped him. "It's not necessary to explain Nick," he started. "There is a lot about me that almost nobody knows, and those who do are long dead or continue to say nothing. There's no need to keep dwelling in the past, if anyone should be apologizing it's me. I know my powers I know how they work, and I know better than to say things in anger." Acheron flashed away before Nick could respond.

Nick hesitated, thinking of tracking Acheron with his powers but decided against it, it wouldn't do any good to go after the Atlantian right now. More than likely it would piss him off.

Four days have passed since the arrival of Nick, Talon, Sundown, Blitzkrieg, Oda, and Zarek, and Naruto was dead tired. On the one hand he was pretty sure that no one was going to outscore him in the practical exams. He had been drilled in control by Blitzkrieg to the point that he could now use several jutsu some of them without hand seals. Sundown took over after Blitzkrieg was done with him, and Sundown didn't mess around. His lessons with Sundown included learning how to control his psychic powers, Pyrokinesis, Manifestation, and Empathy.

After his lessons with Blitzkrieg he had lessons in hand to hand combat with Zarek, Rogue and Subaru, now he was learning the more advanced forms of the two styles he already knew and was being beaten all sorts of bloody by Zarek as he worked on getting Naruto to focus. It was working slowly it was at least to the point that Naruto was creating increasingly more complicated strategies before and during sparring sessions.

Lastly Oda was slowly teaching him the art of the sword, he had yet to be given his own real sword to work with but then it was a good thing as Oda didn't pull his punches. Every stroke of the wooden practice sword that they worked with was precise and powerful, and blindingly swift. More often than not Naruto would feel the harsh sting of wood against his body as opposed to managing a block. Though lately he was starting to see that while it seemed that Oda wasn't holding back he could see there were several gaping holes in his technique, something that Naruto knew a master swordsman would never have.

Currently Naruto was with Sundown, dodging bullets as he tried to focus on summoning fire to his hand like Nick had told him. In Naruto's mind he hated Nick with a passion. 'The bastard shows me once and tells me to feel it out' Naruto growled in his head while still concentrating on his hand. He dodged behind a bolder and shouted in surprise as flames engulfed his hand.

'_Calm down kit,"_ a voice ran though his head, _'concentrate make the fire into a ball above your hand, the rest will come naturally. Don't let your anger cloud you anymore let it help you,"_ Naruto didn't hesitate as he heard the sound of Sundown loading his weapon again. Thinking quickly he brought his hands together willing the fire to encompass both of his hands before creating a clone, with a quick nod both ran out from behind the bolder with both of his hands wrapped in fire, trusting his clone to cover him he stated gathering chakra for a wind jutsu, meanwhile his clone launched an array of shuriken at Sundown each projectile wrapped in flames.

Sundown growled before deflecting some of the projectiles with the butt of his shotgun only to be launched back when the flaming weapon exploded. Naruto acted quickly "**Futon: Daitoppa!**" the clone glanced back to see the wind attack coming at him before creating a flaming circle in the air before kneeling while Naruto directed the bulk of his jutsu at the ring of fire. The wind enhanced flames turned from crimson to a blinding white.

Just before he would have been consumed by the flames Sundown managed to recover from the blast of the exploding shuriken and dived out of the way. Naruto was already there flaming hand microns from Sundown's chest the intense heat making him sweat, even though Naruto seemed to not feel anything from the flames.

"Good job Naruto," Nick said materializing to Naruto's right. "you've managed your first lower level power," _'and if this is the rate you learn at you will become by far more valuable to the world than this simple village.'_ "you have a lot to learn but you'll get there eventually."

Naruto felt both proud and slightly diminished, sure he had managed to manifest and control the flames, and even as he extinguished them with but a slight thought, he knew that there was so much more to learn. Wielding the power of one of the most powerful demons in existence was both a gift and a curse he would have to live with and he was damned sure he would master that power. However he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming and that the Dark-Hunters would play a huge part in the coming days.

Sure he had his fair share of Daimon kills but that was to be expected, he knew there were several in Konoha, usually they kept out of the way not killing people but definitely surviving. But if that was the case how were they getting souls how were they keeping themselves 'fed'? These were questions he knew were going to be answered but Naruto also knew that he wasn't sure he wanted to really hear the answer.

"Alright no more training today," Subaru said as he and Rogue walked onto the training ground. "Naruto need time to recuperate, we've been running him into the ground but we do have something for you to work on in your own time Naruto." The others left after congratulating Naruto on mastering his first demonic power.

Subaru pulled a long slender package from his back looking at rogue who nodded before he took a smaller package from his pocket. "You've been learning sword work and Oda feels you're ready to carry a real sword, he went out of his way to find this sword's resting place and have it restored." Naruto opened the long slender package, revealing a black sheathed katana with twin kodachi strapped to it, tugging on the handle of the Katana he unsheathed it in a practiced motion revealing a blade that shined in the light. Looking over the blade he could feel that it was perfectly balanced for him and that along both sides of the blade was kanji that read Kitsune no Kiba. (Fox fang)

"This blade is amazing," Naruto whispered to himself, as he sheathed the blade and pulled one of the kodachi part way from the scabbard to see the same design as the Katana, except on one side of the blade there was a series of seals along the blade. He couldn't tell what they were for he would have to look into seals later that was for sure. "Why would he give me theses though?"

Rogue and Subaru smiled, they both knew the life Naruto had led and what he contained, "Because you're on the way to becoming one of us," Subaru said looking at the blonde shinobi in the making. "That and we figured that it would give you a sense of how we feel about you. You're going to make a good shinobi but you'll make a better Dark-Hunter."

"The second gift is from us, from seeing how you fight we decided we'd get you a custom made weapon." Naruto took the second package and opened it to find a pair of wicked looking blades. There were no handles just two holes for his fingers. He slid one onto the pinky and ring finger of his left hand the blade ran partially up his forearm when worn that way, with a quick motion he slid his fingers out of the holes and replaced them with his index and middle fingers so that the blade was held like a knife. The fit was a little awkward but not something that would hinder him in combat, though he would most likely be wearing them in a reverse grip, the handle fit his hand better that way.

"The blades channel chakra, more specifically wind and water natured chakra." Rogue informed the blonde watching as Naruto continued to play with the blades. "the blades are also reinforced with seals so that they won't break easily."

Speechless Naruto faced his two teachers and bowed to them showing just how appreciative he was of their gift. Subaru smiled knowing that the daggers were something that Naruto will probably treasure more than he would use in combat. "Now just to see how far you've come with your technique." Naruto looked up and jumped back, depositing his gifts at the edge of the training ground. "Very well Sensei," He slid into his stance in an instant and less than a second later was blocking a kick from Rogue while dodging a punch from Subaru. Naruto smiled at the challenge of facing both his senseis with their own techniques, but knew he would give them one hell of a fight. For the next few minutes there was nothing save the sound of the three of them coming to blows.

Watching from the shadows of a tree Kakashi Hatake smiled seeing the improvements in his sensei's son. He had been prevented from adopting Naruto when he was younger after he was put into anbu and the counsel had taken steps to keep others from adopting the boy as well. He hated what the village had done to two of its greatest heroes, treated one like a leaper and ignored the last wishes of the other, both saved the village with their sacrifices, Yondaime with his death, Naruto with his life.

"The village would be in ruins if Minato could see the way they treated him." A voice to Kakashi's right said sadly. "It's a wonder he's been able to be so happy after all he has been through."

"Yes it is Sarutobi," said a voice to Kakashi's left and now the copy ninja looked to see a man that radiated power less than a foot from him standing on the same branch as he did. "You've done what you could in the two years since he accepted my offer and I thank you for that."

"Hatake," Sarutobi's voice broke him from staring at Acheron who only smirked darkly at him showing fangs that would put an Inuzuka to shame. "Acheron is commander of a special division I'm putting together," the lie flowed smoothly from Sarutobi there was no reason to tell Kakashi of everything that was going on yet, He would in time and when he had to but he wasn't going to push anything on the man yet. "Naruto will be assigned to him as well as your genin cell. I need any order from Acheron treated as though it were an order from any Anbu commander."

Kakashi nodded looking back over at Acheron. "You seem familiar," Acheron raised an eyebrow. "Did you happen to know sensei?"

"I might have." Was the only response Acheron gave. "But that's neither here nor there, more importantly I'm looking for a second in command, someone who's good in the field and a partner for Naruto. Would you have any names to submit?"

"Honestly I can't say for certain, I haven't paid much attention to the academy students," Kakashi answered, "Though if anyone would have a good candidate it would be Iruka Umino," Acheron nodded before he disappeared.

Sarutobi continued to watch Naruto sparring with Subaru and Rogue, "Teach him well Kakashi, Naruto will end up having a drastic impact on our world." Then Sarutobi was gone as well. Kakashi watched the sparing trio for a bit longer then left as well. He was seriously impressed by the Naruto's improvement over the past two years. _'And to think that the he did almost all of his improvement without those two to help him'_

The day of the genin exam had Naruto excited and nervous, he had improved vastly and knew he would pass with flying colors he was more concerned about who would be on the same team as him. _'Acheron's orders were specific,'_ the blonde thought to himself. _'unless selected for Hunter then they aren't to know about what we do and frankly that's better than watching some hot head going after a Daimon.'_ Naruto dressed in his now usual outfit of all black with the jacket with Acherons' emblem on the back. Finally Naruto undid the subtle genjutsu that was woven around his wrist revealing Acherons' emblem there as well. _'I will be myself from now on, fully and completely.'_

Naruto walked into the classroom and settled into a seat between Hinata and Shikamaru. For once there was no screaming about who got to sit next to Sasuke and there was a general tenseness in all of his classmates save for a few like Shikamaru, Sasuke, or Naruto himself. The three of them were completely relaxed and looked around the room wondering if some students would actually pass.

Naruto was sure there were still a number of his classmates who thought that he wouldn't pass but then he wasn't concerned with him. He could pick out those who would actually make it as genin just from their performances throughout the year. He was still stuck in his musings as Iruka, Mizuki and the Hokage himself appeared at the front of the room. Seconds later the class of genin hopefuls found themselves facing a room full of Chuunin, three Jounin, and the Hokage.

"Welcome to your exam," The Hokage began capturing the attention of the room. "This class has been exceptional, truly one of the best we've seen in years. The potential in you all is astounding and as such we've had to change things from what we've done traditionally. I'm sure a portion of you have prepared to take a paper test and then show some of your practical skills, well this year we've decided to forgo the paper test, and go through a full practical test."

At this point one of the jounin stepped forward, wearing a mask over most of his face, with his left eye being covered by his headband. His hair seemed to defy gravity, sticking up into the air. His posture and demeanor as he regarded the class seemed lazy to most of the students however Naruto could see that he was ready for most anything a normal academy student could pull. _'it's a good thing I'm not a normal academy student then'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Since this a practical examination of your skills the chuunin you see around the room will be your judges. You will be divided into teams of three, and pitted against other teams in a simple exercise." Here he paused. "Capture the Flag." The whole class sweat dropped.

"That seems a little childish, don't you think Hatake?" all eyes rounded on Naruto as he stared defiantly at the Jounin. "But then a ninja should always look underneath the underneath," Naruto smirked in satisfaction at seeing several of the chuunin around the room looking rather surprised that Naruto had managed to pick out that there was more to the exam than was being let on.

"Seems you're getting a little ahead," Kakashi replied offhandedly. "But yes the first lesson as a ninja is to look underneath the underneath. Each team will be accompanied by a chuunin that will play the role of a client for a bodyguard mission. Your team has to be able to get your principle from here to the other side of the village, by any means necessary." Here Kakashi looked around the room. "Like with any low ranked bodyguard mission there is always the chance that you will be attacked by bandits or highwaymen. Such roles will be played by others scattered through the village, some of you will be attacked some of you may not, you will be scored on…" Kakashi seemed to think for a moment. "Well I'd rather you not know,"

"Now were going to split you up into teams and assign you a chuunin to guard." Naruto looked around the room and realized that there were enough students for 11 teams, there were more than 20 chuunin in the room.

"So Hatake, I noticed you failed to mention who exactly will be playing the role of aggressors, so I'm going to guess that most of the people in this room as well as some shinobi patrolling the village are involved in this exercise." Naruto smiled at Shikamaru's incite and inwardly cursed as well. He hadn't thought about ninjas besides the ones in the room at the moment being part of this examination, if that was the case then any possible ninja they came across could be acting as an aggressor, that made this exam that much harder.

'_I get the feeling that Acheron is involved somehow with the setup of this exam, well if he wants to test me then I guess I had better pass with flying colors, and I intend to do just that.'_

A/N: First off I want to thank you for reading, secondly I'm looking for some feedback it would be much appreciated. Also I'm not sure about what pairing I want to do, if I do one at all. Anyway please review let me know what you think.


	3. The Birth of a True Hunter

**FINAL FATES INTERVENTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto the Dark-Hunter series or Ranma1/2. Subaru however is mine**

cHAPTER:3

**A/N: some characters are going to be OOC don't like it oh well there are reason and they will be explained later in the storyline.**

Naruto could tell something was up but, something about this exam was more than just a test of their skills. Currently Kakashi was assigning the teams, Naruto was listening only because he was curious as to the team formations, and potentially those he was paired with could be his squadmates in the future. If he could he would take stock of their skills for future reference.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto looked up. "Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto caught eyes with each of his teammates and all stood moving to the front of the room. "Your client will be Rogue," Naruto nodded but didn't show any outward emotion, inside however there were so many red flags waving he knew something was up now. "3 minutes on the rooftop." Sasuke and Hinata both nodded then left to check their equipment. Leading the way Naruto led the way towards the roof. "you've got three minutes to explain what's going on,"

"Well you pass at least in your observations," Rogue said, "Three of the chuunin in the exam are Gallu Daimons, basically they are harder to kill simply because a simple knife to the chest won't kill them. Their bite will kill you then turn you into one of them. The best way to kill them is to decapitate them then burn the body. That's all the information I can give you this is your make or break moment, pass and you officially become the third member of Acheron's Trident."

Naruto nodded before opening the door to the roof. Sasuke and Hinata were exchanging ideas. Naruto listened for a few minutes trying to catch up to what exactly they had planned. "All three of us don't need to be near the principle." Naruto finally said. "That way we can make use of some of our specialties."

Sasuke nodded while Hinata added another element to the plan. "We could also use a low level genjutsu to hide, something to disorient the senses and give misdirection." Sasuke smirked, "No better yet disguises." The black haired black eyed teen said looking around at the others, "Sure the sharingan can cast genjutsu at a glimpse however we have to act under the assumption that the enemy knows about our abilities."

Naruto nodded, "Ok Sasuke you handle the disguises. Hinata, Sasuke will stay close to Rogue while we follow at a distance, your Byakugan can see at a ranged distance correct?" Hinata nodded fighting a blush that her long time crush had done a little research on her bloodline. "we vary the distance we are away from Rogue and direction. In a typical body guarding situation we would all be around our client however in this scenario there is a higher chance of us being attacked, therefore we can prepare for such a thing by separating. Unfortunately Sasuke you're going to have to be on radio silence since you wearing a radio would give away that we're all together, I'll have a couple of clones stand in for me and Hinata also disguised. Hinata and I will keep in contact through radio and I can use kawarimi to replace myself with one of my clones if we need to relay information."

All three nodded, they had a plan and they would execute it.

Back in the classroom Kakashi had given all the teams their 'client' and the room had emptied save for the remaining chuunin the other two jounin and the Hokage.

"Alright you all have your targets watch them and evaluate. Let the Genin test their mettle in combat, teamwork, and strategy understood." The chuunin all nodded before disappearing.

"Kakashi watch Naruto and make sure that he and his teammates are safe." Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

"Three of those nin were not mine," Sarutobi said, looking at the two remaining jounin, "I want to know who they are and I want to know yesterday." The two jounin nodded then also disappeared. "Hunter," Sundown, Talon, and Oda appeared with a flash. "If they work for the one I suspect, then they will die rather than be captured suppressing them quickly is your top priority secrecy is the second." With a nod the Hunters disappeared.

Meanwhile Naruto Sasuke and Hinata were sticking to their plan however, Hinata noticed that her secret crushes' actions and saw that he was far too tense for a simple escort exercise. She just couldn't tell why.

"Naruto are you ok," Hinata asked over the headset she wore. "you seem tense."

"Yeah I'm alright Hinata," He knew without having to look that she was following him with her eyes seeing the way he seemed to look around at all times. In truth he was looking for his targets, he wasn't sure who they were but that wouldn't matter. "Just trying to stay alert. Check behind Sasuke and Rogue see if they have a tail." Hinata did as Naruto asked then spotted a figure that had been behind the group for a bit.

"One possible hostile," Hinata relayed, "brown hair female hair pulled into two buns." Naruto performed kawarimi with one of his clones after removing his headset and relayed the information to Sasuke before repeating the jutsu and taking a position on the top of a rooftop. "Hinata Sasuke and Rogue are going to take the next right let me know if she follows."

"Copy," Hinata replied before focusing on the girl following Sasuke and Rogue. She watched as Sasuke's group turned the corner then stop dead. Seeing them stop she looked at what was in front of them. "Three hostiles hidden behind a genjutsu, one seems to be a jounin."

Naruto cursed, "Regroup." Sasuke and Naruto's disguised clones dropped the genjutsu and each reached for weapons. "Hinata take the client and get away." The disguised clone grabbed rogue and pulled him down a side alleyway partially between the two groups while Sasuke and the other clone let off a barrage of shuriken to cover them.

"Well it seems this group seems to be a bit more organized than the other two we've run across, of course there is the Genius of the Uchiha that would lead to that. Fate has determined that you would go far but it is unfortunate that you would find yourself against us." Sasuke smirked even as he looked into the eyes of the previous 'Rookie of the Year' Hyuuga Neji.

"You know who I am yet you still challenge me, it seems that you've overestimated yourself." Sasuke said his confidence not wavering in the slightest. A green blur rushed forward suddenly and Sasuke barely dodged the kick that would have sent him flying. At the same time Hinata and Rogue ran back into the street. "She cut us off," she said at Sasuke's confused look.

Neji threw two kunai at Sasuke who dodged one and snagged the other out of the air even as he drew two more with his free hand and launched them at the boy in green while turning around to block a strike from the third figure who had yet to make a move.

"Very good Uchiha," the third figure spoke. "Your flames of youth will do you much good in the future." Sasuke started to reply but sensed something approaching from directly behind him and dropped to the ground. He watched as flaming shuriken flew through the space he had just occupied seconds ago to strike the assailant he had just been deadlocked with. The man blocked only to be forced back as the shuriken exploded.

Sasuke shot up even as Naruto moved to intercept the green blur catching him with a hard punch in the chest before sweeping his feet then his hand out from under him as he tried to recover. "Sasuke get back defensive perimeter around Rogue." Naruto watched as the three teens circled them two of them settled into taijutsu stances while the third, the female pulls out a few knives. Naruto groaned. "Team Gai." He muttered to his teammates. "Three taijutsu specialists including last year's rookie of the year Neji Hyuuga." Hinata started slightly but composed herself as the Genin team showed themselves.

"Your quite well informed for an academy student," Gai said taking off his hood, his subordinates followed his lead and took off their hoods as well. "And you are the dead last of your class?" Neji smirked darkly.

"That's neither here nor there." Naruto replied in an icy tone. "You have your mission and I have mine." Neji rushed forward only to be cut off by Sasuke as Naruto started a hand seal sequence. The boy in green rushed forward only to falter as Naruto cast a genjutsu. "Hinata disable his legs." Hinata rushed forward catching the boy in his legs with quick strikes, watching as he collapsed his legs disabled. A kunai whizzed by her ear as Naruto gave her a quick shove to the side. "Tenten it's so not like you to miss." Naruto pulled out his own kunai and used it to intercept the next weapon the bun haired girl threw and used the time given to him to pull out his newest weapons the daggers shining in the light. He rushed forward catching Tenten across the cheek with his first strike as she dodged out of the way.

Meanwhile Gai and Rogue watched and evaluated their performance from either side of the confrontation. A few minutes had passed since the fight began and both teams had regrouped. Naruto Hinata and Sasuke were all looking better than team Gai. They looked like they had been put up against a team of chuunin while these academy students looked as fresh as ever.

"This is crazy no academy student can be this good." Tenten said glaring over at them as she dragged her fallen teammate out of the way. "And Lee is out as well, we can't win here." Neji nodded but he has seething on the inside.

"Pull back." Gai said breaking the tension. "We've been beaten they get to move on. Good job you three." Naruto and the others didn't relax until team Gai left.

"We should hurry," Naruto said looking at the others, "**Ninpo:** **Kage Bushin**," a dozen clones appeared most performing a quick henge before taking off in as many different directions as possible.

"That will only buy us so much time before another group comes around looking for us, that takes a lot of chakra." The took off heading for the center of town, and circled around its edge avoiding people wherever possible. They rotated their guard in random patterns trying to keep a look out.

They were about half a mile from their objective when Naruto felt the tingle that always went down his spine when Daimons were near. He immediately drew his daggers again, an action not missed by his teammates. "It's too quiet." He said, then looked at Rogue to see if he sensed what he did. There was a tense air about him that told him that his teacher had indeed felt their presence. He cast his gaze around while at the same time tapping into well of psychic power, instantly he was aware of the emotions around him and he used that to hone in on the Daimons. "behind and one on the rooftop parallel to us." He whispered just loud enough for Rogue to hear him. This may have been his test but Rogue would need to know where they were as well if they came after his teammates. They would be at a loss for how to defeat them. The one from the roof attacked first, and Naruto noted that he was dressed like a chuunin, only to feel Naruto catch him with a quick snap kick to the jaw the sent him flying into a wall.

Naruto spun quickly daggers in hand and drove the left home in the chest of one of the others as they moved in from behind while Sasuke fired off a fireball even as Hinata landed a few blows that would disable a normal person.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as did Hinata thinking that he had just killed a fellow ninja only to nearly faint when said ninja jumped back and the hole in his chest slowly sealed shut. "Sasuke Hinata get out of here." Naruto said as he dropped low and swept one of his adversary's feet from under him before rising with a shining ball in his hand. "Moko Takebisha!" Naruto shouted as he nailed one at point blank range with the chi attack Rogue had taught him. The first that Naruto had kicked into a wall flew at his back only to have Naruto turn sharply and strike out with speed that Sasuke recognized.

To Hinata it was as though Naruto was a whole other person, over the past two years she had watched him as he trained in styles that she had never seen before. She had known what he hid in the academy but she could never imagine that it was anywhere near this level. He was well above genin level there was no disputing that.

The disguised Gallu Daimon gurgled for a split second after Naruto had turned to face him only to turn his head slightly to look at the boy before his head separated from the rest of his body. There was no shower of blood, just the slight amount that ran from the tip of Naruto's dagger. The first two glanced at each other rage appearing on their features before the two rushed at him as one. Naruto let his power surge and watched as flames sparked to life in the air around him. He allowed his power to coat his blades and struck out. Both dodged out of the way one spinning instantly to grab him from behind while the other drew a blade and rammed it into Naruto's chest.

Naruto grunted but that was the only sound he made even as he willed flames to engulf his opponents. "Burn in hell for the sins you bear and for the sins of your ancestors before you. Souls you've taken my thrice cursed thrice blessed flame releases." Naruto muttered as the bodies of his opponents were burned away from him.

Naruto stood impassively his face emotionless as he turned to face Rogue who nodded slightly. "Congratulations Naruto," Rogue said stepping forward. "You did well." Between his dark hunter powers and Kyuubi he was already healed.

"Guys those three weren't Konoha ninja, I can't explain it to you and you have to swear this to secrecy upon our debriefing with the Hokage." Naruto didn't wait to see if they answered before he gave them a gentle but firm nudge towards their destination. "We have an exam to finish."

There was a tension in the air a tension that Sasuke and Hinata, found almost unbearable. Sasuke drew a kunai and held it at the ready. "You will talk," he said forcefully, "What the hell was that, you just killed three nin and expect us to just sit tight and wait?" he strode towards the blonde who only took a sideways glance at him. The look in his eyes scared Sasuke for it was a look of such deep sorrow and regret that he could hardly breathe.

"Uchiha now is neither the time nor the place," Naruto snapped, energy rolling from him in waves. "Believe me when I say that you know nothing about what is happening in the shadows, hell I barely do all I know is that the things were attacked by were no ninja's of Konoha," an explosion close to them indicated that another team was close and that they were being attacked. "Now let's go if you have a complaint then save it for the Hokage."

Naruto and rogue ran down the street, quickly followed by Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke had dark thoughts going through his head. _'That power where did he get it from? I will find out and I will learn it,"_ as they traveled through the village keeping their eyes cast about them for any threat Hinata's thoughts strayed to Naruto. She had never seen him like that save for the time he had been caught by a couple of villagers almost a year earlier. She had seen the beating they had tried to give him until one of them had tried to bite him. She had watched as the one of bit him pulled back screamed in pain and suddenly burst apart into dust. The other had run only to catch a kunai in the back right where his heart was and had the same happen to him as his counterpart.

Since then she was always a bit leery of the blonde but she definitely wasn't afraid of him. But seeing him like this, seeing him display techniques of the magnitude he had today made her wonder just how much of him was wrapped in shadows. Naruto was an enigma, much more so than she who had been attracted to him almost as long as she could remember, and someone like that was a wildcard. Was he a risk to the safety of the village or was he a silent protector that would do anything for the sake of his people even become the darkness to protect it from the very thing he was.

Thoughts such as these were still running through Hinata's head as they arrived to the finish point for the exam and Rogue left them to give his report. Naruto and Sasuke stood off to the side when she joined them, her thoughts still whirling. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to sense the presence behind her until she felt the pull of foreign chakra and the swirling leaves around her as her surroundings shifted.

"Hokage-sama, Acheron-dono," Naruto said saluting the first and kneeling to the second. She saluted the Hokage as well realizing that they were in his office. She looked at the second man and shuddered at what she felt. There was in instant sexual attraction that made Hinata tremble, something scared her, she had only felt something like this towards Naruto, but this this was so much stronger. However as attracted as she as to him she was also afraid there was something dark and dangerous about him. Something about him was sinister; it was in a way almost demonic.

"Well Naruto," Sarutobi asked, "Success, all three slain the bodies dealt with accordingly. They were disguised as chuunin with barely genin level skills at best." Naruto reported before looking at Acheron. "I suppose you want these two evaluated to see if they have what it takes to become a part of Hunter?"

Sasuke perked up while Hinata looked apprehensive. "Hunter?" Sasuke asked, "Just what is that."

Acheron looked over at Sasuke seeing his past and seeing several possible futures none of which looked good save one… "Hunter is an organization that Hokage-sama has graciously allowed me to finally recreate." Acheron began. "its original inception was in the early days of the Shodaime Hokage. It was basically what sparked the creation of Anbu. However It was more of the checks and balances for the Clans, Anbu deals with threats from without Hunter deals with threats from within." Acheron looked at Sasuke as he said all this but his words seemed to hold a double meaning that none of those present could decipher. "That being said you three are the top in practical skills in your class, Naruto has taken his final examination for his induction into Hunter and passed with flying colors. From this day forward he is a full Hunter."

Naruto bowed his head in respect.

Sasuke looked from Acheron to Naruto and back to Acheron, "What do I have to do?"

"We," Hinata said, "What do we have to do." She thought back to a time almost two years ago now that Naruto had started helping her with his techniques.

Flashback:

_Naruto was in the middle of a training ground surrounded by ten of his clones, each in the stance of Rogues style. The blonde was breathing harshly and was certain to be covered in bruises later on. And still he pressed on, in pairs or in groups of three his clones attacked him relentlessly, each clone would need a solid hit Hinata knew. She just couldn't see how Naruto would be able to face so many enemies and win, even if they were all copies of him._

_Suddenly one of the clones who had been hanging back called up a ball of energy and launched it at Naruto, "moko takebisha!" the other clones moved to surround him again and at that moment Naruto smirked. "Kachou Tenshin Amaguriken!" Naruto roared as his body blurred. To Hinata barely a second had passed but the next second all ten clones disappeared in smoke._

"_I know you're there," Hinata heard Naruto call out and peaking from where she hid she saw him looking directly where she was. She eeped feeling her heart racing at being caught spying on her crush before she tipped over backward and fell from the tree. With an impossible speed Naruto crossed the training field and caught her before setting her down at the base of a tree._

_A short time later Hinata work up Naruto was running through an advanced chakra control exercise. Kunai balancing, he had two kunai balanced on the index and middle fingers of each hand and was slowly rotating them in slow circles. Hinata was stunned, just earlier today she watched as Naruto had a bit of trouble just using kawarimi, but seeing him using his chakra to balance kunai on his fingertips was something else entirely._

"_Na…Naruto," Hinata, said in a questioning tone when the kunai stopped spinning and he returned them to his holster. "That's an advanced chakra control exercise."_

_Naruto nodded as he turned to face her. "yep," his smile was almost blinding. "but please don't tell anyone what I can do."_

_Hinata didn't say anything, she just nodded. Then she thought of what she would be able to learn from Naruto the question was how to work up the courage to ask him. She wanted whole heartedly to train with him._

"_Hey Hinata," Naruto said focusing on her with a more serious expression, "how about we train together after the academy from now on?" he asked looking away from her, silently he was praying that she said yes just because he wanted to keep his training a secret from everyone for now, hell not even the Hokage knew he was still training in Subaru's and Rogue's styles. That was the whole reason he had slipped out to one of the less used training grounds besides the Forest of Death. it was always best to keep an ace hidden up your sleeve and his ace was a veritable treasure of techniques that hadn't been seen in years, if ever._

_Hinata nodded feverently and smiled when he smiled broadly at her. "Great, meet me here tomorrow after the academy." Naruto grinned before walking back to the center of the training ground. He turned and faced her. "Let's have a quick spar," Hinata darkened and blanched at the thought of sparing with someone who could take out ten of their own clones. But at the same time Hinata wanted to know exactly where she stood for her strength._

"_O…ok." Hinata replied approaching Naruto before settling in the first stance of the jyuuken._

"_We're going to take it easy; fighting ten clones was kind of pushing it." Hinata nodded and Naruto slid into the same stance he was in earlier. "Come at me," Hinata hesitated and Naruto struck out an open palm thrust catching her in the side. "Don't hesitate, it leaves you open, and can cost lives in the field. Come at me like I was an enemy of the village,"_

_Naruto backed off and at the same moment Hinata struck out, Naruto deflected the shot and dropped to the ground attempting a sweep. Hinata jumped over his leg throwing out a snap kick as soon as her feet touched ground. Naruto's arm rose and blocked the kicked before grabbing Hinata's leg and with a quick spin threw her away._

_Naruto followed up with a leap into the air coming down as Hinata, leapt up to meet him, they exchanged blows with Naruto encouraging her and from their they began a comfortable rivalry/friendship over who's taijutsu was stronger._

Flashback end

Naruto smiled at Hinata, she had come a long since he had first started training with her. Before he had to push her to strike out against him now all he had to do was take his stance. Of course he could tell that she liked him, now that he wasn't so blind to things around him he noticed things that he would have missed two years ago. _'I'm still not sure how I feel about her, '_ Naruto thought to himself. _'Since becoming a Dark-Hunter I've been able to look deep inside myself and noticed how much of a pain I was. I would never have been a great ninja like that. But thanks to Acheron and the others I've become closer to what I should be.'_

"Naruto has helped me strengthen myself and become strong in my techniques for the past two years," Hinata said. "I would still be the shy mouse I've pretended to be if not for him."

Sarutobi smirked. "Seems like you've trained hard the last few years Naruto. Rogue and Subaru speak highly of you as do the other members of hunter. As for you two Sasuke, Hinata, you will be allowed to take the trials for hunter, but know this there are things in the world that for most are better left undiscovered. You will learn secrets that you can only speak of in the presence of your commander Acheron, your unit lead Naruto and myself. The other members of Hunter will train you, will teach you far beyond what a jounin can teach you here in the village."

"Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke," Acheron said each name sharply making all three snap to attention and face him. "You three will be strong, stronger than you can ever imagine but your powers should only be used in direct relation to maintaining the balance of power. That is your first and foremost mission as Hunters."

All three nodded before being dismissed.

Acheron cursed silently as he lost sight of the possible outcome of someone's future, as the three newest members of Hunter walked out.

'_You're putting a great deal of faith in one human Apostolos,' Acheron heard the voice of his mother Apollymi from her prison in Kateros. 'he is one wrapped in chaos, you know how fragile the line is between light and darkness you know what it's like to be able to touch both sides. Prey that he is too headstrong to allow himself to fall into either and can walk the same lines that have for 11 thousand years.'_

Acheron did pray, for he didn't know how the actions of Naruto would play into the future, but it was a risk that was worth taking for the good it could do.


	4. Playtime is Over

**FINAL FATES INTERVENTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto the Dark-Hunter series or Ranma1/2. Subaru however is mine**

**A/N: I am looking for someone to beta for me, I would have someone already however I he's deployed and we're rocking and rolling with the CSAR bit in the desert so no help on that front.**

cHAPTER:4

Naruto flowed effortlessly around Hinata's open palm thrust and attempted to sweep her legs out from under her. Hinata countered by jumping up and dropping a heel where Naruto's leg would be only for the blonde to pull his leg back in and strike out with a rising flip kick that landed against her arm as she raised a low block. Almost instantly the two split apart, dodging the fireball that flew towards them, courtesy of Sasuke. Naruto ran through a sequence of seals before taking in a huge breath of air. "**Futton: Daitoppa.**" A focused gust of wind blew Sasuke against the wall, however at the same time Hinata was on him with a flurry of jyuuken strikes that the blonde was hard pressed to defend against.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged blows for a few quick seconds before Naruto saw and opening struck Hinata in the solarplexes created a shadow clone and had both Sasuke and Hinata at the edge of his kunai. "I win."

Subaru nodded, "Good you three, relax." The teammates moved and stood side by side before Subaru. "Now Sasuke your families style is the Interceptor Fist correct," Sasuke nodded. "It relies on you having activated your bloodline the Sharingan, therefore until you have activated your blood-limit, you should at least start learning the basics of either mine or Rogues styles." Sasuke nodded seeing the logic of the behind it.

"Naruto you know most of both mine and Rogue's styles and can switch seamlessly between the two as well as having begun creating your own style." Naruto kept his face neutral. "Though it seems you prefer the Anything-goes style." Naruto nodded slowly. "So in the mean time you will be training primarily in my style." Naruto nodded again, he had already seen this as a possible outcome.

"And finally Hinata," The girl stood up straighter. "You have the amazing chakra control needed for your families' style to be at its most effective, as well as the most variety in your style. However your style can be used to both incapacitate and to kill, and it's widely known that all Hyuuga learn at least the basics. That being said I'm going to teach you my weapons style." Hinata stood stock still her eyes wide in shock along with Naruto's, Sasuke just wore an amused smirk.

The trio watched as Subaru drew the twin kodachi from the dual sheath on his back and went through a few quick motions. "This style is all about adapting to the motions of your opponent, you use his power against him and strike while he is off balance." Hinata nodded.

"Good, now you three are dismissed, we're done for the day." The three genin bowed to their superior before leaving the training hall.

In a secret underground facility the Warhawk of Konoha sat at a desk while the subordinate he had tailing the Jinchuriki, and he didn't like the information that was being given to him one bit. "Would you repeat that Kia," the girl could _feel_ the ice in his voice and feared for her life. She supposed it was her punishment for not following the training to the letter, the majority of Danzo's drones had their emotions completely suppressed as part of their training. Kia however hadn't allowed her emotions to be suppressed, and had almost been killed and her file scrapped by Danzo if it hadn't been for her bloodline.

"He seems to be working for a new organization that reports directly to the Hokage." Kia repeated, "As of yet I haven't been able to locate their facility if they even have one, but in the few instances I've been able to gauge his strength he's grown exponentially in the past few months."

"Dismissed." Kia disappeared in a soundless blur of motion the second the order had passed Danzo's lips, she had been spared death, but that wasn't to say that he couldn't still change his mind.

Danzo looked towards where one of his guards was, and with a nod he disappeared as well, to take up the job Kia had started. From the look of things it would take a higher level shinobi to deal with the Kyuubi container. Finally he let his thoughts focus on the other new bit of information Kia had delivered, a new organization? What was Sarutobi playing at, what was he hiding that his spies couldn't find.

Naruto, smiled when the others met him at the usual training ground for their session with Kakashi, the jounin was late as usual and as usual Naruto was not wasting time he moved almost seamlessly from one motion to another as he trained with Subaru's taijutsu style. As Hinata and Sasuke watched Naruto summoned some clones and went into a series of low rolling sweeps that the clones dodged and countered by attacking with weapons drawn.

Naruto dodged the first one and countered the second clone that attacked him by deflecting the arm that thrust a kunai at him twisted his wrist to get him to drop the kunai and flipped him over his shoulder into another clone that took a swipe at him with daggers drawn. Sasuke smirked watching until there were two clones left before joining in and attacking the real Naruto.

Their kunai clashed with a resounding clang and Sasuke smirked and his teammate raised an eyebrow. "I'm bored," Sasuke supplied and Naruto smirked before pushing the Uchiha away in order to dodge the attacks from the remaining clones. Feeling a presence behind him Naruto leapt into the air barely dodging a kunai as Sasuke substituted with Hinata who had been about to attack Naruto from his blind spot.

"Nice one Sasuke," Naruto said while creating two more clones, "But not quite fast enough," He and his clones gathered chi into their palms like rogue had taught him and a ball of bright yellow chi appeared hovering over his hand. "Moko Takebisha!" Naruto landed on the ground launching the attack at Sasuke with a smirk before his clones threw their own as well. Three explosions echoed around the training ground and smoke obscured his view of both Hinata and Sasuke before a slight tremor of knowledge went through him and he dove to the left to avoid the fireball that headed straight at him only to feel his left arm go numb.

"Kachou Tenshin Amaguriken," Naruto's hands blurred forth catching Hinata with a couple of swift body blows before spun drawing a kunai and holding it microns from Sasuke's neck while his raven haired teammate held one to his heart. "Damn, Hinata wins this one" Naruto said after a few seconds of the stalemate.

Hinata giggled as the three relaxed their postures and returned their weapons to holsters. "You were both in range of my kaiten," Sasuke nodded accepting the loss. "Good match you two,"

"Not bad, you three have improved greatly." The team all threw kunai at the tardy silver haired jounin. "Hey, hey there's no need for that." Kakashi dodged Hinata's and Naruto's kunai but had to catch Sasuke's, the three genin laughed at their slightly flustered sensei.

"All right now that we've had our laugh for the day, time to get serious," instantly the three genin were on alert. "no training today we're taking a C ranked mission today." Sasuke and Naruto both smirked, Hinata smiled lightly. "Well let's get going."

The Hokage and Iruka greeted the team warmly as Iruka pulled a scroll from the C rank pile. "Well team 7 because of your special status," and all those privy to that information knew instantly that he was speaking of hunter. "I have decided that D rank missions would be a waste of your skill and have forgone having you perform them. Instead you will learn more 'Trial by Fire' so to speak. Your first mission will be an escort mission, your client is a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna. You are to escort him to the country of Wave protecting him from bandits and highwaymen and the like." Sarutobi spoke to one of the shinobi standing of to the side and said ninja left coming back a few minutes later with a man wearing a rice field hat, who smelled so strong of alcohol that Naruto was wondering how the man was still standing.

"These are the ninja you're giving me?" Tazuna asked. "The brats look like they'll wet themselves at the first sign of trouble. Especially that one…the goofy looking blonde." Sasuke, Iruka, Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Hinata all sweat dropped before Sasuke and Hinata jumped on Naruto.

"Let me go I'll kill the old bastard!" Naruto shouted, straining against his teammates.

Hinata whispered in his ear, "Naruto it won't look good if you kill the client before we even start the mission." Naruto didn't care however and still wanted to kill the drunken bridge builder. It took Sarutobi calling for the attention of the team to calm Naruto down.

"Now Naruto, it looks bad on Konoha if you kill your first client, and Tazuna don't make the assumption that this team can't protect you, they can and will." Naruto nodded with Tazuna. Then with a nod to Kakashi Sarutobi dismissed the team for their mission.

Naruto smiled as they signed out of the village, it would be the first time that he would be outside the village walls for any reason. To say that he was a little excited would be an understatement, he was more bouncing down the road than he was walking.

Meanwhile Hinata was talking with Tazuna asking him about his bridge building and his family. Sasuke was walking behind Hinata as a rear guard and Kakashi was reading his smut. This continued for most of the day until Naruto noticed a puddle in the road.

'_it hasn't rained lately and we haven't passed anyone heading for Konoha,_ Naruto thought to himself before he felt a chill go through him, one that he could only associate with lurking enemies. Casting his mental senses out a bit further he grinned before stretching covertly letting his teammates know that there were enemies nearby.

They had just passed the puddle before they made their move. Two ninja flew from the puddle wrapping a bladed chain around Kakashi and pulling shredding the jounin before he could react. Naruto dodged a strike from one as he lunged at him. Drawing his twin daggers Naruto slashed at his opponents head before following it up with a low sweep that caught him right behind the knee. Rolling over his target he ran the dagger home catching the nin in the chest and piercing his right lung. Leaving the blade there he slammed two kunai into his arms to keep him on the ground before turning to see Sasuke having some trouble with his opponent.

Sasuke dodged around his opponent, dodging the quick swipes of the claws and throwing in counter punches and kicks before finally forming seals for a fire jutsu that resulted in his opponent dispersing in a puddle of water. "Hinata Mizu Bushin!" Sasuke called out.

Hinata seeing Sasuke's opponent turn into water waited until the enemy ninja appeared behind Tazuna then without warning spun keeping the attack at bay from striking Tazuna with less than a couple of inches. The kaiten defense of the Hyuuga clan blasted the mist ninja away and before he could even correct himself a blur intercepted him in the air and slammed him into the ground.

"Kakashi, about time you reappeared," Naruto said as the dust settled down revealing the silver haired jounin as the one that finished the second ninja.

"Good work team, you handled that situation quite well," Kakashi smiled at them before looking at Tazuna a serious expression on his face. "Naruto take both of these guys into the woods and get any information about why they're here and then take care of them." The implied meaning behind those words was not lost on any of the ninja, the order was clear, Torture and Kill them.

Naruto nodded grimly before creating a clone to carry one while he carried the other. Kakashi focused back to Tazuna his eyes icy cold. "Now give me a good explanation on why we should even consider continuing this mission after you lied not only to us but to Konoha as a whole."

Tazuna began his explanation and the woods off in the direction Naruto had taken the two assailants exploded with screams of pain.

When Naruto returned Kakashi listened to the information Naruto got from the torture and grimaced after learning that the demon brothers were working for Momochi Zabuza. An A ranked missing nin from mist wanted for the attempted assassination of the mizukage.

"Kakashi I know you're going to ask but I'm certain the decision is already made." Naruto said looking at the aloof jounin, "we're going to wave and we're going to topple this Gato's empire and the so called demon of the mist is going to wish he never faced us." Sasuke nodded with his trademark smirk and Hinata simply nodded. Kakashi turned to Tazuna.

"Guess you still have bodyguards," Kakashi informed the man. "I'm sending a message back to Konoha and maybe we'll be able to get a little back up from another jounin. We will continue the mission and we will remain cautious of our surroundings." The team nodded and continued on their trek to Wave.

**A/N: alright a short chapter but I didn't really plan on going into detail about wave it was more to show the development of skills as their training in Hunter progressed. However I'm considering a poll for whether or not to continue with the full wave arc. If I do I'm most likely not going to kill Haku, Zabuza will die however. Oh and Haku will be female.**


	5. First Slaying side story

**FINAL FATES INTERVENTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto the Dark-Hunter series or Ranma1/2. Subaru however is mine**

cHAPTER:4.33

**A/N: While I'm waiting for some results of my poll I'm working on another idea that's been floating around in my head for a while. For the meantime Final Fates Intervention won't be left on the back burner, instead I'm going to do a mini series of little side missions for Naruto and co for when Naruto was still in the academy. Basically I made references to Naruto having already killing his first Daimon before the genin exam, well that's the story I'm going to tell.**

Two years Prior:

Naruto struggled to his knees after the explosion of chi that sent him clear across the training ground he was training in after it had exploded in his face. He panted with the exertion and his body protested every movement he tried to make, even blinking hurt the blonde shinobi in training. Rogue had told him that learning the Moko Takebisha wouldn't be easy but that hadn't stopped the boy. Yet every Single time he thought he had the technique it would blow up in his face. He thought back to when Rogue had shown him the technique.

Flashback-

_Naruto when you use the Moko Takebisha you have to focus every bit of your chi on your confidence, and confidence alone. It's the strength of your confidence and you will that allows the technique to form and work." Rogue had stated while watching the boy concentrate his chi. IY had taken nearly two weeks for Naruto to be able to just focus his chi without summoning up chakra which they had discovered was very volatile when the balance between physical energy and spiritual energy wasn't in sync._

_Naruto nodded as he tried again, focusing his chi was as easy as summoning it by itself it was forming it for a moko Takebisha that was difficult, the attack fed on his confidence, his will, and with the number of times it had blown up in his face was only serving to piss the 10 year old off. As he let his hold on his emotions slip for a fraction he felt the forming ball of chi in his hand grow hot and instantly buried his anger, before it could blow up in his face again, quite literally._

_End flashback-_

Naruto paused as he felt a fissure of power flash through him and instantly rolled forward as a sword buried itself into the ground exactly where his head had been. A kunai flicked out from Naruto's hand as he drew a few shuriken with his other hand and flashed in the short space between him and the sword wielder. Naruto didn't even bother turning to see if they made contact he was sealing even before the target had moved to attack his right side. "**FUUTON: Daitoppa!**" the burst of wind blasted his attacker back into a rock, one that Naruto rushed intent on finishing this confrontation, only to come to a dead stop as a sword appeared at his throat.

"You've come far kid," Rogue voice came from behind him, "But there is no way that you're ready to take on a Daimon. I don't know why Ash wants us to differ to him for this mission, its only Stryker's number 3."

A flash of light just off to the right was all the warning they had before Acheron stood before them. Rogue and Naruto both nodded in greeting to their leader. "Naruto has the skills for the mission, besides getting one of you two in to Kalosis is suicide. Stryker and the Daimons know you two they outnumber you there. However Naruto is an unknown, one with the power of a demon at his disposal."

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked, looking at Acheron with a serious smile.

"I need information from the constant resident of Kalosis, Apollymi, the Great Destroyer." Inwardly Acheron grimaced at his mothers' title, yes she was a goddess of destruction, so much so that when he died as a human she had been freed from Kalosis and the rest of the Atlantian pantheon had fallen, her anger was still not abated and from there she had wreaked havoc across Greece and by the time Artemis had managed to bring Acheron back to life by blood bonding him ancient Greece was reverted back to the stone age. Atlantis was destroyed as well. Killing everyone on the island for wronging her son by destroying the island. "She might be able to help you with controlling the demonic power within you better than I or Savitar can."

Naruto shivered at the mention of Savitar, the Chthonian had popped in on Naruto's training once and his very presence had made his blood run cold. When he met his eyes it was like he had looked into the core of his very being. The memory of his presence would still run his blood cold years later.

"So how am I getting to this place?" Naruto asked, he wanted as much information as possible but before he could ask a voice echoed around them.

'_Apostolos? Can you hear me?'_ Acheron nodded then spoke,"yes mother," a woman appeared before him and Naruto stared. She was beautiful but even in an astral form she radiated power that Naruto knew could only come from a god.

'_I can train the boy however he cannot come to Kalosis, I will have to do all I can while here in astral form,' Apollymi turned to face Naruto, 'your power has the potential to exceed the previous wielders own if you can harness it to its best. However being in my realm will give the Kyuubi a physical form Since technically he is dead, within my realm would be his ideal opportunity to kill you, as for the information you wanted I will tell you later.'_

Acheron nodded, surprised that he didn't know that about Kalosis, then again it was a unique situation and maybe there was something about Naruto himself.

"Well mission scratched, Subaru will be here shortly to give you the basics of Daimon slaying and I have other things that need to be taken care of." Acheron said before fading away, Apollymi faded as well.

Naruto looked at Rogue who gave a short wave before disappearing as well. "Damn I wish I could do that. I gotta have them teach me." Naruto muttered to himself then whirled around when he sensed a presence behind him a kunai finding itself in his hand in an instant. He struck out like he had learned and in less than a second found himself tasting dirt while his brain processed the last couple of minutes.

He was too dedicated to his attack to stop though he realized that it was Subaru that was behind him now. The elder hunter smiled then had acted his hands blurring into motion. Catching the hand that wielded the kunai he twisted Naruto's wrist enough that the blonde dropped the weapon, then as the weapon fell he kicked the point with his steel toed boots and sent the pommel right into Naruto's sternum. The boy doubled over in pain and Subaru spun him around grabbed his head and forced it into the ground.

"Good reaction," Subaru smiled letting Naruto stand. "You were fast, accurate too, you've been working hard Since we left." Naruto nodded knowing that Subaru was just building his ego a bit before he pointed out his flaws. "However I was within arm's reach when you reacted, you also aimed for the throat instead of the chest not exactly bad but the throat would only slow a Daimon down but a blade to the chest will destroy them. I know you are wearing weights but you should up your training, you're up to the speed you were without them while you were training with Rogue."

Subaru turned and then started walking away Naruto followed and the two stood in the middle of the training ground before Subaru started going over some of the most basic ways to slay a Daimon. Naruto nodded and followed along with every motions then executed each one as fast as possible on Subaru when given the chance to try it for real.

Rogue, Acheron and Sarutobi all stood in his office gathered around the crystal ball Sarutobi used to watch the village from his office. "He really is coming along well," Sarutobi remarked, "He'll be as good if not greater than his father at this rate." Acheron merely nodded he had seen the potential and had acted in the benefit of the world, he knew if Naruto had fallen then the world would have soon been thrown into chaos the end would have come swiftly and the decisive hammer of destruction would have left this time in ruin.

Acheron's phone, (God can only wonder just how his reception can span across time) rang and he answered as he walked out of the room. Rogue's eyes followed his leader as he left he could tell that it was important at least if it was enough to make Acheron leave the room while standing he was just with an initiated human and himself.

Acheron came back into the room a few minutes later, "Looks like Naruto's gonna get a little field training. I just got word from Jericho Ashura and Noir have Stryker in their ranks and they are giving him a way to get here." Rogue cursed and Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "We put down their first wave and maybe we can keep them from trying it again for a while." Rogue suggested, Acheron nodded then flashed to the training ground where Naruto was training with Subaru.

Naruto jumped when Acheron appeared and his powers stopped the blonde cold. "We're going to have a mission tonight. Ashura and Noir decided to give Stryker a little help in travel arrangements." Subaru growled in annoyance then looked at the older man. "He's not ready," Subaru said while gesturing to Naruto. "He's got the power but the training is lacking, he's a prodigy but he's much too young to be in a battle like this."

"We can't get the other hunters in on this, and none of the former hunters are available besides Talon, and I don't want to get him involved with this he's had enough lately and needs a break. Naruto is all we have, and given that his power is enough to give even the Dogs of War pause it would be wise to have him in this battle." Acheron held up a hand as Subaru started to speak again then with a wave their world shifted slightly and they stood in the Hokage's office. "We can't let this get to the public," Acheron explained. "Sarutobi is there a shinobi that you trust to bring into the ranks of initiated squires?"

Sarutobi thought for a moment then nodded, "Two in fact," he pressed the intercom button on his desk. "Have Kakashi Hatake and Ibiki Morino sent to my office." He waited for a confirmation before turning off the intercom. "They are among my most trusted, and they are good at what they do, Kakashi is a field jounin former anbu captain and feared throughout the nations. Ibiki is known for his information and his torture techniques."

Acheron nodded, "Katra," the other occupants in the room looked confused save for Rogue and Subaru. A woman who looked to be in her twenties appeared in a flash. Standing a 6ft 4in Katra was for lack of a better word stunning in Naruto's eyes. However he also felt a fissure that denoted that she was similar to Acheron her eyes were a vibrant green that seemed to pierce through you and make you smile at the same time."

"How are you?" Acheron asked as Kat turned to him and hugged him, "You know Syn hates when you call me like that." Acheron nodded then the slight smile her presence brought him fell and she saw that the situation was serious. "Daimons are joining forces with Ashura and Noir a group is on their way here for what I don't know nor do I care we just need them stopped."

A flash of light made Acheron smirk turning to greet his son-in-law Syn. "Took you long enough Sumarian."

"What's the situation?" Syn asked all business. He was dressed to kill and had the powers to do it, if the warning that beat itself into his brain told Naruto anything about what the man was capable of.

"A pair of source gods, Noir and Ashura, have offered their powers to Stryker and he's launching his strike here." Acheron replied grimly. "Jericho was kind enough to inform him and he will be joining us when they arrive. We don't know where or when but we do know they're coming."

"Oh goodie," Syn remarked, "So who's the brat?" Naruto eyes cut to Syn in a glare.

"A new hunter, Uzumaki Naruto," Acheron answered then looked at Sarutobi, "Inform your men on the situation and then send them to the top of the Hokage monument, we'll be there waiting."

At the monument Naruto was once again being drilled in the basics of Daimon slaying by Subaru. He would admit the blonde was good and had the power to back it up, he didn't take crap and was ready for all sorts of attacks. To be honest Subaru just had to make him work on making his strikes accurate for fighting Daimons, instead of going for the easy kills for a human.

"Good Naruto, good job," Subaru's voice was genuine at the growth of the preteen shinobi in training that had managed to get in a surprise move that left him with a dislocated wrist and a kunai at his chest. "You actually surprised me I didn't expect that kind of move from you."

Naruto nodded making note of using that move more in the future, it wasn't a traditional move in that he had left himself open to attack as he pulled it off. Of course Naruto knew that every move in combat left a fighter open to some extinct, however for Naruto to get in close enough for his last move he had deflected Subaru's attack then spun inside the man's guard while dislocating his wrist before flipping him over his shoulder. Naruto had then knelt over Subaru's chest and placed his kunai in perfect position for a Daimon slay, just like he had been taught.

"It looks as though you will be quite the slayer as you grow," Subaru remarked as Naruto moved and held a hand to help him up. "if you continue to grow the way you have been you're going to be outshining both Rogue and I in no time."

Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Ibiki arrived atop the monument with a puff of smoke to accompany their arrival. Acheron caught them up to speed and went over the basics of Daimon slaying with them but told them not to interfere unless there was a civilian in danger that none of the hunters could get to in time.

Shortly after sunset the group spotted a distortion in the air above the eastern sector of the village and left immediately. Their minds focused on the battle that was awaiting them and whether or not they would be able to protect those who knew nothing of the small scale war that would be raged in their village.

They arrived just as the first were stepping from the bolt-hole and without waiting for any order Subaru and Rogue surged forward, killing two before they could register that they were being attacked. The other four whirled on them when Naruto charged in catching on across the throat with a kunai before his other hand ran a second right into his chest. The explosion of dust that accompanied a Daimon kill startled the blond because he was told nothing about this, but the shock was only momentary because his training dictated that he focus on the here and now and he dodged the wild swipe of a Daimons knife while another ran at him grabbing his by the back of his neck before being caught in the back by a dagger from Kat. Naruto gave the woman a nod in thanks and turned to his next target.

Sarutobi watched the battle from atop a building and was impressed by the abilities of the hunters and even more so by Acheron, Syn and Katra. They were simply ruthless in battle, even Naruto was in a whole no class on his own as they tore through the ranks of the Daimons. Sarutobi began to think that maybe Acheron was overreacting to the whole situation, but then several more bolt-hole appeared.

"Shit," Ibiki cursed. "Should we step in?" his question was directed at Sarutobi who almost charged in but three quick flashes made him hesitate when the light died down four more men stood there and two more women and almost instantly they set upon the Daimons. Lightning now flashed as they watched the battle wage with new intensity as the gods started using their powers openly. The minutes continued to tick by and the trio on watching for stragglers with eyes that took in the sight around them with wide eyes. As soon as they appeared a Daimon was slain and surprisingly Naruto was holding his own against several at a time.

Jericho stood back to back with Acheron as they watched Nick take out two Daimons without a second thought. Savitar stood in the middle of this and just used his powers to destroy every Daimon that so much as looked at him. Danger and Alexion stood back to back tearing through every enemy that headed their way.

Acheron started to think that this was getting a little too easy, so far they had seen some Spathi intermixed with the hordes of scuds they had slain, but the Spathi were never in any significant number. Suddenly all the bolt-holes closed around them and they frowned before realizing that they were a distraction.

"It's a distraction move out!" Acheron shouted before disappearing and all of them moved looking for where the true threat was.

Naruto found himself left behind but then sometimes that could be a good thing, others it could be fatal, when Naruto saw several figures slinking through the shadows he knew that this was one of those better times. He tracked them after making a clone to track down one of the others now he was very glad to learn yet another Bushin jutsu besides the normal one taught at the academy. There were three total and they seemed to be headed for a bar? Naruto paused at that and searched his memory for why they would go where people congregated in a village full of ninja.

'_Daimons can't enter private dwellings without an invitation from the owners.'_ Then answer came to him just as they started to cross the street headed directly for the entrance and he struck a kunai striking the closest to him even as he followed behind it catching the second at the base of the neck with a second kunai before plunging a third into his chest. The third and final Daimon had managed to whirl around before Naruto could strike and kicked him in the chest sending him across the street and into the wall of a building.

Instantly he was on him a hand around his neck and his teeth poised to sink into his throat. Naruto focused his power and managed to get a hand around the Daimons neck and squeezed tightly. The Daimon let him go and forced Naruto to let go by throwing a hard knee into the blondes gut. Naruto doubled over but forced himself upright as the Daimon lunged at him again. Naruto dodged and struck out with a kunai which the Daimon dodged and threw a kick at his head. The two continued to exchange blows neither managing to get an upper hand for quite some time.

Elsewhere Acheron turned as he felt a presence coming up behind him and only just managed to halt his staff as he saw Naruto coming up behind him. "South eastern Konoha three Daimons, the original is going to attack them." Then the clone moved on to find more of the others. Acheron was going to flash to Naruto when a bolt-hole opened in front of him. "Damn," he cursed darkly. _"Kat get to Naruto he may have more incoming on his location."_ There was no response from Kat but there was the shift in her powers that let the Atlantian god know that she did as he asked.

In another section of Konoha Syn cursed as he stabbed a Daimon in the chest only for him to kick him in the gut. "Fuck you've had a Gallu," the Sumarian growled before manifesting a sword. He lunged at the new challenge even as he sent the new information to the others, they needed to know just how to bring these bastards down and quickly. Syn kicked the Gallu Daimon in the chest before lunging forward and with minimal effort severed the head from the body. He burned the body with a thought and destroyed the head with a god-bolt.

With Naruto he had just managed to land a solid strike in the chest with a kunai when Katra appeared. The Daimon seeing the younger blondes surprise managed to land a hard kick to the chest that sent Naruto flying. Meanwhile Katra stuck out with a staff catching the Daimon in the head with it before she spun it the opposite direction and landed another on the left side of his rib cage. Seconds later her instincts screamed at her to duck and as she did a black blur sped over her head and straight through the neck of the Daimon she was fighting.

Behind her she looked to see Naruto running through a series of hand seals and take a deep breath **"Katon: Karyuu Endan"** the heat from the flames that Naruto unleashed was intense enough to make Kat sweat as it passed her. The attack engulfed the body of the Daimon and quickly destroyed the body. The head was obliterated by her staff seconds later.

"_Naruto's ok," Kat spoke to her father, "I don't sense any more here we're going to see if the others need help,"_ Acheron's was an order for everyone to regroup atop the Hokage tower, where one final bolt-hole had appeared. Naruto took off without a word and Katra was right behind him, running along the ground as he took to the rooftops, each keeping an eye on the other.

Atop the tower Syn, Jericho, Acheron, Katra, Naruto, Rogue, and Subaru stared at the three figures in front of them. Each radiated evil in its most intense form.

"Noir, Ashura, Stryker." Nick appeared in the shadows behind the others, "It would be in your best interest to leave." Nicks words were cold full of intensity and power that gave the two gods and demigod pause. They wanted Nick to join them but they wouldn't fight him at least not while there were so many that would help him.

"Well it was worth the attempt to weaken them," Noir said her eyes sparking slightly before she disappeared followed by Ashura. "Stryker our deal is done, what you do with what you have is up to you from this point on but I would recommend a retreat." Stryker never one to want to retreat growled in annoyance and disappeared back into the bolt-hole which disappeared instantly. The whole group relaxed slightly.

Acheron turned to Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto but this is not something you need to remember, your much too young to have to face death like this, your first kills…" Naruto knew no more…

Naruto would wake up the next day with no memory of the night prior, save for him coming across a rogue Daimon and slaying him with ease just like he had been taught.

**A/N: a little side story I thought of to explain some of Naruto's time as one of Acheron's hunters while he was an academy student. I had Acheron erase his memories because of the Gallu Daimons, since they can't be killed in the same fashion as a normal Daimon. They have to be decapitated and the head destroyed or buried and the body burned. Gallu Daimons also have no aversion to sunlight. I'm still looking for a beta and would like some feedback from this story as well as Crimson Eyed Swords Masters. **


	6. Omniscient my beep

**FINAL FATES INTERVENTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto the Dark-Hunter series or Ranma1/2. Subaru however is mine**

cHAPTER:5

Naruto sighed, they had arrived back in Konoha earlier today reporting their success of their mission to Wave, however not everything went as planned. The supposedly simple C-rank had been upgraded to an A-rank in their records. After they had successfully disabled and interrogated the demon brothers they had been attacked the next day by Zabuza Momochi an A-ranked missing nin from Kiri.

Flashback:

Kakashi and Zabuza had gone head to head only to slip up and be captured in a water prison jutsu while Zabuza created several water clones to handle Naruto and his teammates. _'Thank god water clones aren't nearly as powerful,'_ working together with Sasuke Naruto had managed to get Zabuza to release the water prison and free Kakashi. From their things had gone well. Kakashi and managed to suppress Zabuza, at least until a hunter nin from Kiri had appeared.

The hunter nin had turned out to be an accomplice and after spending a week with Kakashi training them into the ground they had been ready to fight Zabuza and his accomplice again. Naruto had been at Tazuna's house sleeping off chakra exhaustion from the previous training, and had woken up to a couple of thugs breaking in to kidnap Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. Naruto had stopped them then rushed to the bridge expecting Zabuza to be there. He arrived to see Sasuke trapped inside a dome of ice mirrors while, Kakashi squared off against Zabuza their battle wearing into the metal and concrete around them. Hinata meanwhile was standing guard over Tazuna and taking out several clones of Zabuza their forms collapsing into water as they fell prey her taijutsu. Assessing the situation Naruto had quickly moved to assist Sasuke and his attack was devastating.

Naruto created two clones and with immediately both the clones and the original Naruto ran through a series of hand seals. "**Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!**" the clones roared from either side of the original while the original finished his own hand seals. "**Katon: Ryūka!" **the attack surged from the three the two wind attacks combining with the dragon shaped tongue of flame and increasing its overall power and speed. the first of the mirrors were completely destroyed before either combatant knew what had happened.

Haku, the fake hunter nin spun around trying to rebuild the mirrors that were destroyed. It was all for naught however, Naruto struck out landing a hard kick that separated Haku from his mirrors and the slightly older teen groaned as he felt the technique collapse under the intense heat and slicing wind blades.

Sasuke had used the opening Naruto created with his initial attack to escape and was now following the battle with his newly acquired sharingan as best as he could. He could tell that it was only partially developed and could barely keep up with the speed of Naruto's battle with Haku. Hinata meanwhile had dispatched all the clones attacking her and Tazuna and had her eyes on both fights due to her Byakugan.

Haku used a hidden mist jutsu to try and give himself cover only to find himself on the defensive side of a taijutsu assault via Sasuke who had charged in while Haku was distracted with the hand seals. Haku had attempted to keep the younger boy off of him but was hard pressed to find a way through his style. He was now facing the Uchiha style as it was meant to be fought and Sasuke's use of the interceptor fist was borderline godly now that he had an active sharingan.

Suddenly Haku found himself unable to breathe and processed the last few seconds of the fight with a frown. He had finally found an opening in Sasuke's offensive and had struck out hoping to stab the Uchiha with a few senbon in the stomach, however the Uchiha had suddenly blurred from his sight a foot had connected with his gut and almost instantly another blow slammed down on the back of his head.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai attempted to move with a killing blow, only for Naruto to intervene checking the killing blow with a kunai of his own before he whirled around and stuck out with a harsh chop to the back of Haku's neck rendering the elder ninja unconscious.

"This one lives," Naruto said when Sasuke gave him a look. "simply a tool? Let's see you stand on your own feet when Zabuza falls." Naruto turned and started away his attention focused on Kakashi's fight with Zabuza. Currently the demon of the mist had the copy ninja trapped in a thick mist but Naruto could see that his advantage was about to come to an end. Zabuza had just landed a slice across Kakashi's chest and as the mist shinobi disappeared into the mist he had pulled out a scroll and after a slight coating of blood to be given as a sacrifice for the jutsu he was about to enact Naruto ran through hand seals and slammed his hand with the scroll down onto the bridge.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga!" for a few seconds there was silence then Zabuza screamed in pain and the mist dissipated. Mists Demon of the bloody mist was held in place by several summoned dogs, all wearing the Konoha headband on some part of their body. All of the dogs had their teeth in some part of Zabuza holding him in place while he struggled to get free.

"I'll grant you the courtesy of seeing my one original technique," Kakashi said right before going through three quick hand seals, before gripping his right forearm while chakra started to gather in his palm. The sound of multiple birds chirping rang through the air and all watched the technique in awe of Kakashi's ability.

With the technique completely formed Kakashi launched himself at Zabuza the sound of the chakra enhanced lightning cutting through the air and into the ground as he goes through the ground as he streaked towards Zabuza.

Naruto watched Kakashi then switched his attention to Zabuza when he spotted something just slightly off. One of the dogs that had bitten into one of Zabuza's arms had its teeth deep into his calf and it was then that the head raised up and he saw the eyes of Haku. _Shit_ the blond mentally cursed as he blurred into motion. Haku was a tool to Zabuza just something to be used and discarded when necessary. Naruto as a rule hated these kind of people and here was Naruto seeing the act of someone being used directly in front of him.

Performing a shushin he managed to get to transport himself in front of Kakashi's target then with a quick burst of chakra dispelled the genjutsu and performed a quick kawarimi to substitute with the real Zabuza. The real deal struggled as he realized that he had been made out only to find several kage bushins of the blonde holding him.

"You aren't going anywhere, Zabuza." One hissed in the struggling shinobi's ear. "You're going to take your death like a man instead of using someone who would be willing die for you while they were unconscious."

Zabuza turned to say something but instead grunted as Kakashi's strike rang true. "**Raikiri!**" the clones were dispersed by the stray lightning while Zabuza slumped on Kakashi's arm, which was now imbedded through his chest. "You were a ninja of great strength, I'm sorry that you had to die like this, betrayed by your employer at the end too."

With the last of his strength Zabuza turned to look where Kakashi had his gaze and growled out one final request upon seeing his employer Gato and the horde of bandits and thugs that accompanied the short business tycoon, all holding weapons. He mumbled two words, "protect Haku,"

Naruto smirked then growled when a pulse of death and a collection of souls went through his body. Daimons were nearby and there was a good chance that it was one of the thugs here. He scanned the crowd of thugs and spotted two, just off of Gato's left shoulder. "Kill them all then raid the town." The order from Gato made Naruto's blood boil. His hands came up forming seals even as two clones appeared at his sides. "**Fūton: Reppūshō!**" his clones roared as their fists launched the wind attacks before instantly going through another set of hand seals while Hinata and Kakashi both unleashed a hail of kunai and shuriken "**Ninpo: Kage Bushin Shuriken!**" the barrage of projectiles turned from one to thousands while the wind attacks increased the speed. finally the real Naruto lunged forward his targets picked and ready to deal with as he saw fit there would be no hesitation, only the quick slaying of a corrupt businessman and a couple of Inkblots.

The men were quickly felled as Naruto crossed the distance between him and Gato, Naruto felt no remorse for their deaths, felt nothing for being the instrument of their demise no all he felt was justification, it was either kill those who sought to cause strife and destruction, or let them kill him and those he cared about, and Naruto wasn't about to let them kill his teammates.

Naruto's dash was brought to a halt as the two Daimons lunged for him but were quickly struck down by a quick series of punches and kicks. He focused on one while drawing a kunai and plunged it into the heart of the Daimon only for it to growl in pain before kicking him in the chest. Seconds later Hinata had slashed its head off with a chakra coated kunai, while Naruto turned to the other one and after dodging the sword he wielded jerked to the side and managed to catch hold of the air holding the sword. Naruto twisted the wrist making his adversary drop the sword only for Naruto to catch it with his free hand spin around the Daimon's retaliation and with a roar slashed his head off.

For a couple of seconds there was nothing but silence then a scream of pain drew Naruto's attention back to Gato. The slimy bastard had been trying to escape back the way he had come but Haku now conscious had caught the man and in seconds had turned him into a pincushion. A ring of ice mirrors appeared around Gato and Haku killed him in seconds his senbon driven through his body from inconceivable angles. The shipping tycoon and local tyrant Gato was no more.

Flashback End

**(a/n no I did not follow the cannon and Haku will not be staying in Konoha I have special plans for the boy and they don't involve wearing a leave headband, but rather an emblem of a god.)**

"You look deep in thought Maelstrom." Naruto turned at the sound of Rogue's voice but then turned back to looking out over Konoha from the top of his fathers' head. "You did well in your last mission, and slew a couple of leaches as well from what I hear." Naruto nodded but said nothing, sure he had killed before during the attempted Daimon invasion two years before, but Daimons left no traces, not even their dust could be found after a few seconds. Flesh and blood men left behind blood and bodies.

"your first kills are never easy Naruto," Kakashi appeared in a shushin. "it's necessary for both the path you have chosen and for the sake of the mission to kill." He said looking right at Naruto. "the question is do you enjoy killing? Did you like seeing those men fall to your power? Did you relish in the moment? Those are the questions you need to ask yourself, if the answer is no then you did the right thing."

"Naruto, the difference between Daimons and humans is a small one," Rogue said looking out over Konoha. "Trust me killing never really gets easier to bare, if it does your no longer human in the eyes of humanity. Keep true to yourself and you will find your way, you will learn to bury your emotions for the sake of the mission, for the sake of humanity. And later grieve for those killed, or celebrate the souls freed."

Naruto nodded then closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings, then reached down deep inside himself. Almost instantly flames manifested themselves around him dancing slowly as they coalesced into the shape of a human before dying down leaving a man standing there. His eyes red as flowing blood, fox-like ears atop his head and nine flowing fox-like tails, he gave off a presence of both anger and destruction. The air around him seemed to crackle with his power. This man…this man was Kyuubi, the nine tailed Demon lord.

Naruto bowed slightly, "Kyuubi-dono," there was no respect in the title, however there was no malice either, there was simply a careful neutrality. Kyuubi could help Naruto control the demonic powers that he was slowly unlocking and Naruto would learn what he could so that he could control the wild and destructive powers of a being so powerful that were he to die now and his powers not be fully transferred to Naruto the world would be ripped to pieces by the incurring explosion.

"So your control has gotten to the point where I can now train you," Kyuubi said looking around. "good We can begin with the hard stuff tomorrow morning," Kyuubi's features shifted, the fox-like features disappearing and the deep crimson robe he wore turning into a night black suit and trench coat. Two kodachi were tied to his left hip and the back of the trench coat bore an emblem of the moon circled by nine fox tails. One of which was blond the other eight were crimson.

"So the beast within can walk the world again," Nicks voice came from just behind Kyuubi who Naruto could see smirk. "Good because Noir and Ashura want me dead and I haven't mastered all of my powers."

"Stow it Malachi," Kyuubi snapped. "You are nothing until your training is complete and even then you can't stand up to my power." Nick whirled around only to find his throat covered by Kyuubi's hand choking as the great demon squeezed. "Know your place Malachi, your very existence is part of the balance of the world, Inherently you are supposed to serve evil, however that is not always the case and you seem to love doing what isn't expected of you, which is exactly what got you that lovely little love tap from Artemis."

Naruto watched the two, entranced by the power the two wielded so effortlessly, it was astounding how much he was able to see of their struggle, the power that wrapped around the two twisted and struck at each other. The auras of the two were enough to kill a lesser man yet the two managed to keep that from happening by sheer will alone. These two were in a league of their own, similar to how Acheron felt to the blond but there was a clear distinction between the two. Acheron's power always felt final like it would be the end of all things. The two that stood before him currently, felt…primal.

"If you two are done with your dick measuring contest perhaps you could get to the point of why you are here Kyuubi." Rogue's sarcastic tone cut through the tension and as suddenly as the tension had rose the tension ended. "Jeeze you two meet for less than a few seconds and he already wants to kill you Cajun that mouth of yours is going to lead to your death before anyone who wants you dead gets the chance to kill you."

"The same could be said of you Saotome," Rogue's eyes hardened before he smiled and shrugged, seeming to agree with the comment. The action unnerved Naruto slightly, he knew that the others all had pasts they would rather not deal with but then they had eternity to do as they pleased so far as dealing with their pasts was concerned. "But then every Hunter does, I mean come we did sell our souls to a goddess." Nick disappeared and rogue and Kyuubi looked to Naruto.

"Well I guess it's time to begin your training." Kyuubi said and without a word launched himself at the blond landing a hard blow that sent Naruto flying into the tree line behind the Hokage monument. "And first is teaching you to sense your surroundings, your eyes and ears can only tell you so much."

In a secret facility below the village proper Danzo stood in an office listening to a report from another of his operatives. One of their facilities had been raided the night prior and though the intruder didn't make it out Danzo was intent on finding out just how someone was able to break into one of his Ne facilities.

"The intruder was inhuman, I have never seen anything like him." The masked operative reported to the war hawk. "he took our blows and kept coming, at one point he bit one of the guards there in the neck and started drinking his blood. Like I said it was like almost everything we threw at him did nothing at all. Finally we attempted a fire and wind combination jutsu that finally took him out burning him to nothing, though we hadn't put anything too lethal into the attack."

"And your certain that he was dead?" Danzo questioned, the operative nodded. "Then keep a sharp eye out from now on. You only found one intruder but who's to say that there weren't more, for now we'll change the guard rotations, and change them every three days, mix the teams as well, and have the guard rotations change in cycles instead of all at once. The other villages may be looking for any information they can to take down our village or attacking us directly, we can't say for certain but we will find out."

"As ordered Danzo-sama." The Ne operative bowed then took his leave to relay the new orders to the others. Like their aged leader he lived only to see Konoha safe and strong. This intruder had proved that the village was becoming a bit too complacent, and Ne would not allow the great tree that was Konoha fall, as the root they would keep Konoha standing tall even if it meant their death.

Sarutobi sat in his office waiting for the jounin he had summoned, one of his elite. This particular jounin had been in deep cover for nearly a decade, her mission was to infiltrate Ne, the so called disbanded section of the ninja forces that had been started when the founding clans established Konoha. The Yondaime had order the completely covert section of ANBU dissolve, however it soon became apparent that Danzo had no such plans to dissolve his organization, so shortly after the Sarutobi was reinstated as Hokage he had started drafting for this mission. He had selected four members of the regular Ninja corps and over the course of a few years had slipped them into Danzo's Ne program.

The evidence against Danzo was slow going the man covered his tracks well, and implemented seals in order to keep operatives from talking, hell most of the operatives had no emotions and were nothing more than drones that would complete the mission using Any method available to them. Kidnapping, hostages, assassination, rape, it didn't matter to Ne so long as the mission was completed. Hell there was only loyalty from one operative to another so long as you didn't compromise the mission beyond that they would kill you as soon if not sooner than the enemy. Ne was the Root of Konoha, but in the end the root would end up killing either the entire tree that was Konoha or if his plan worked out Ne would destroy itself from the inside out.

"The tree will stand tall forever," the voice came from the window behind Sarutobi almost startling the elder but he kept his composure, and answered the phrase with his own, confirming who he was. "The Root can destroy as well any axe."

"What would you have me do Hokage-sama," Crimson was always professional straight to the point and precise, he would follow orders the letter until they conflicted with his moral character and then those who tended to do so died.

"I you to volunteer for the surveillance of Uzumaki Naruto," The village leader said his eyes watching the undercover operative for any kind of reaction. "I have reason to believe he will be the target for attacks by Ne should Danzo become worried that he is becoming too powerful far too quickly for him to consider safe."

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Crimson said without emotion as he turned to leave, "Oh and by the way my lord, I would change the guard schedule, and stagger the rotations." Crimson disappeared before the man could ask why, no sound, no chakra usage. That was an assassin; that was Crimson.

Naruto collapsed as Kyuubi stood over him, eyes showing no approval no admonishment, nothing. Kyuubi was as unreadable as an ANBU and just as harsh to fight. Every muscle in his body protested his moving and yet as Kyuubi bade him to move he struggled to his feet and staggered slightly before managing to stay steady. "I'm impressed you made it that far," Kyuubi's eyes still gave no emotion, but his voice held the subtle note of approval. "You'll come far in time, but for now we're going to stop, you need the rest and I'm certain that if we continue that I will end up killing you before you can make your goals a reality." Naruto bowed to his latest teacher and Kyuubi bowed back before disappearing in a tongue of flame.

"Slave driver," Naruto muttered as his strength failed him and he collapsed face first into the dirt. Sleep claimed him quickly.

Rogue and Subaru watched their young charge as he tossed and turned fitfully in his sleep. "Kyuubi gave him hell," Subaru said as he went done the list of injuries Naruto had recently healed from. "Most people would have dropped from exhaustion long before Naruto did. It's truly a testament to his bloodlines, His mother an unforgiving ANBU class shinobi nick named the Red Death, and his father, the Yondaime of Konoha and hero of the Third ninja war, nick named the Yellow flash." Rogue nodded he had watched Naruto push himself beyond what would exhaust even a Dark-Hunter without batting an eye.

The two elder hunters were brought from their thoughts when a figure stepped from tree line eyes wide seeing Naruto before rushing towards the sleeping blond. "And then there's the new recruit for a blood-rites squire the kid brought back from his last mission," Rogue muttered. "He shows loyalty only to Naruto, and that may or may not be a good thing." Subaru nodded both watching as the new squire lifted the blond onto his back and with a quick hand seal shushined from the training ground.

Naruto groaned as he felt water dripping onto him, thinking himself in the sewer of his mindscape he instantly thought of Kyuubi and thought that the sadistic fox wanted to torture him some more. "No such luck there kit, this isn't by my hand," The voice of the fox rumbled through Naruto and Naruto stood slowly seeing himself before the bars that held Kyuubi captive.

"It is mine," The female voice when through both of them causing them both to stand at rapt attention. Apollymi shimmered into existence before them as both looked on with something akin to fear. "There are things you need to know Naruto, things that Kyuubi in all his power can't teach you, things that most would have you learn on your own, for the betterment of your own good but that's not entirely true." Kyuubi growled, and as he opened his mouth to protest Apollymi's power snapped out like a whip striking and Kyuubi yelped out in pain. "Do not attempt to try me Kyuubi!" the Great Destroyer snapped. "You who would have your successor go into battle knowing nothing of the threat his very existence is to the balance of power should he give in to his darker emotions!"

"What do you mean," Naruto's voice was quiet but in the storm of Apollymi's anger it rang out clearly. "What do you mean my existence is a threat to the balance of power?"

"Two years ago when you were given the option to become a dark hunter for Artemis or Apostolos you had died." Apollymi began. "The seal that linked your life to Kyuubi's was destroyed, and should have released Kyuubi and the backlash from all that power being released at once would have leveled this village. If you had taken Artemis' deal you would have freed Kyuubi and the village would have been spared total destruction by only the most minimal circumstances. The seal your Yondaime used to seal Kyuubi within you was one that bonded your life forces, after you had taken over all of Kyuubi's power his life force would be tied to your own entirely."

"So if I had died at any point after that Kyuubi would have as well?" Naruto asked to which both Apollymi and Kyuubi both nodded. "Well shit,"

"There's more you need to know kit," Kyuubi said, with a sigh of resignation. "You my boy are more than just a Dark-Hunter Acheron created for the protection of the human population during the daylight hours. There is a difference between you and your counterparts Subaru and Rogue, one that makes you similar to another Hunter you've met."

"Nick, the Malachi." Naruto's voice was barely above a breath, but it seemed to echo loudly in the silence.

Kyuubi nodded. "When you've absorbed all of my power, I will cease to exist as a Demon Lord and you will inherent my position as a Demon Lord."

Acheron frowned as the fissure of power he felt behind him revealed the presence of a god he was loath to seeing at times like this. Savitar however wouldn't have come if it wasn't for the betterment of the world.

"Atlantian I know you've fucked up at times but this is damned ridiculous." The elder god snapped when Acheron turned to face him.

"Are you going to tell me what you see this time Savitar?" Savitar scoffed, "I didn't think so. Something has changed somewhere and where before I could see Naruto's future, I see nothing now."

Savitar's eyes displayed no emotion but knowing him as long as he had Acheron could spot the subtle shake in the Chthonian hands. "I can't see the boy either." The depth of disturbance in Savitar's voice at that moment was staggering to the pair of gods. Two omniscient gods who weren't able to see the future of the same man there was more going on in the world than either of them could think of, a thought that frightened them beyond anything.

**A/N: Criticism is appreciated, there will be a bit of a glossary added to the next chapter as well as my profile when I'm done with it. I'm still looking for a beta so anyone willing to do so pm me please. Let me know what you think. Until next chapter, Shotorin out**


	7. Chuunin exams, Oto's secret

**FINAL FATES INTERVENTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto the Dark-Hunter series or Ranma1/2. Subaru however is mine**

cHAPTER: 6  
>Chuunin rumble, Oto's secret.<p>

A few weeks had passed since team seven had returned from Wave with Haku in tow and several changes had occurred as well. Sasuke was now a sworn Blood Rite squire as was Kakashi. Both sported the spider web tattoo that marked a blood rite squire on their left hands and now Sasuke wore fingerless gloves to keep the tattoo hidden. Blood rite squires were a class of squires that served to ensure that the secrets of both the Dark-hunters existence and the existence of Daimons. Usually Blood rites were called when someone betrayed the secret of their existence, their job was to terminate any Rogue Dark-Hunters or execute humans. Even squires were included in their scope and their laws would be followed to the letter.

Hinata was a Dorean squire and though she was assigned to Naruto, she helped other hunters when they were in Konoha. Acheron had Samia Savage, Sundown, and Temper Kattalakis in separate parts of the village and Hinata helped them as they required it which wasn't much simply taking care of specific items or restocking their weapons little things that she did as a ninja for herself. The other hunters didn't find Daimons too often and even when they did they were quickly dispatched. It was the Gallu-Daimons that were slowly becoming a problem.

Gallu-Daimons were slowly on the rise in Konoha and from reports from squire's Acheron was recruiting all over the elemental nations they were spreading out across the five nations. Being harder to kill Naruto, rogue, and Subaru were more active than the other hunters, since Gallu-Daimons could walk in sunlight they were easier to spot for hunters such as Subaru and Rogue and Naruto could sense them they had found out recently.

Currently Naruto and Hinata were on their way to team practice when Naruto felt the cold chill that spread over him. Gallu-Daimon, the blond thought giving a quick hand signal to Hinata who cast her gaze around looking for an uncommon sight in Konoha. Hinata pointed slightly ahead of where they were and from the rooftops they spotted the tall blond man who gave off an intense 'fuck you' aura.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man's back. He walked with a predators lope and grace that subtly hid the fact that he could and would kill quickly and silently. Of course so long as he could go undetected that was. Naruto wasn't going to allow that to happen. A subtle motion from him had Hinata disappearing down into the throng of people on the street hands already running through a sequence of seals for a low level genjutsu that would make the Daimon appear as though he wasn't there to the civilians.

Hinata struck instantly. He watched as she flowed like water around the civilians and her hand snaked out once, twice, three times in the span of a second when she was in range of the Leach. He watched as the Daimon whirled around before the life left his eyes as the chakra strikes from the jyuuken destroyed his heart. Naruto made his move then, drawing one of his kodachi he kicked off the side of the building as he let himself drop over the edge using gravity to slice his head before using shushin to take both the body and himself away from the crowded area and to one of the training grounds.

Naruto ran through a seal sequence for a low level fire jutsu and had just breathed the flames over the headless corpse when Hinata appeared with Sasuke in tow. The two squires grimaced at the sight of the burning body and turned away when the scent of burning flesh became too much for them. They both hated doing this but saw the necessity of it. A hard lesson from Syn the last of the Sumarian gods, had given them the resolve to destroy the bodies after killing a Gallu-Daimon.

Naruto sighed at the memory as he stared into the flames, they had killed a Gallu-Daimon but hadn't destroyed the body simply buried it. Syn at the time had been impressed that they had managed to do so but when they simply buried the body he had informed Acheron and told them that they needed to learn a hard lesson. Neither Gallu nor Gallu-Daimons could be simply decapitated and buried; Gallu would simply rise again after a few hours, Gallu-Daimons…well maybe an hour at best. And that was being generous, mere minutes after they had left the demon-vampire had simply dug himself out of the ground and wandered around until it found the head and started tracking Naruto and his teammates.

Syn had captured it and set it loose on them after rounding them up at a training ground under the orders of Acheron. He had watched as they fought it again only this time the Gallu-Daimon didn't hold back on them. It used all of its strength and several demonic powers. Powers that put the three teens on the ropes often in the chaos that was their battle.

When he felt that the point could be driven home Syn had flashed himself between Hinata and the bloodsucker and slammed him down to the ground. In a fluid motion Syn had drawn a knife from his sleeve and plunged it through the heart before pulling out a second and slicing the head off. He had then rounded on the team and with a cold emotionless tone had told them to finish it.

Naruto had hesitated but in the end when the body started to jerk around his resolve had hardened enough to do the deed. Hinata and Sasuke had added their own fire jutsu to Naruto's and the scorch marks were so severe that the crews who fixed the training grounds had refused to even begin to attempt to start repairs. The ground there had been turned to little more than smoldering dirt.

"Your emotions are useless." Syn had said to the three. "They will do nothing for you when you fight them, and they will run herd on you before you can blink." Then he had added his own flames to the teens own before disappearing.

Team Seven remembered that lesson and when slaying Daimons closed off their emotions from everything, they simply acted, they slew without mercy and effectively. They were ruthless in battle but managed to hold on to their humanity for the despicable way they killed when it came to Gallu, Gallu-Daimons, and Daimons.

Stryker was pissed, and reasonably so. All the other villages had been infiltrated by his soldiers and were slowly gathering intelligence on their defenses to report back to him so he could share it with Akatsuki, but Konoha were killing his spies almost as soon as they were in place. They couldn't keep a spy in Konoha for more than a few hours. He was tempted to stop sending low ranking Spathi and send a team of the Illuminati. The Illuminati were the top ranked 20 Spathi class Daimons under his command. Normally they were part of Apollymi's guard but ever since he had killed his eldest son Urian for her Stryker and Apollymi had a falling out of sorts. Now he wanted the bitch dead and by almost any means necessary, hell he had even gone as far as to share a small portion of his powers with Nick when he had been turned into a Dark-Hunter by Artemis.

That hadn't turned out as well as he would have liked however. It was revealed later that Nick was the last of the Malachi. And as a man who wanted nothing more than Acheron's head he was certainly in a position to make that happen…at the expense of the entire world. Unfortunately for Nick if Acheron died then his mother Apollymi was released from Kalosis and her first act as the Great Destroyer would be to utterly destroy Artemis who had wrong her son for eleven thousand years, and Apollo would feel her wrath for being the one who killed Acheron after Acheron's human sister, Apollo's consort Ryssa and his son Apollodorus were slain by his very creations the Apollites.

Stryker's anger spiked as he thought of his father Apollo he wanted nothing more than to see the man dead at his feet now. The Daimon king dreamed of very little else and would do his damn best to make his dream a reality.

Sasuke watched as Naruto sparred with Hinata, the girl had grown in leaps and bounds as opposed to when they had first been formed as a team. She had been too shy to actually attack either Sasuke or Naruto in fear of hurting them and it had only stopped when Naruto brought up what could possibly happen if she froze against an opponent on the battlefield, or worse fighting a Daimon.

'_We can't afford to allow ourselves to be caught unawares by a Daimon anymore than we can any other enemy. We are the Stalwarts we are the sentries, we are the guardians, and we stand between our home and those who would bring the destruction of our world.'_ Those words Naruto had said as he told Hinata that she would need to be more confident rang through Sasuke's thoughts so different from the Naruto both he and Hinata knew back in their earlier days in the academy, but then he had been different ever since he had disappeared from classes for about two months. Only recently did they discover what had happened to their teammate.

Naruto had been attacked and beaten until he was quite literally on deaths doorstep, the villagers who had instigated the riot and mass beating had brought scores of villagers to their cause with curses of 'The Demon will die' and 'We will finish what Yondaime-sama started'. They had finished it alright. That night they had ended a boy who had done nothing but hold back the demon who would kill them and they had wrought nothing but pain and suffering upon him, last wish of the Yondaime be damned.

Sasuke seethed in anger at the thought of what had almost happened. Naruto asked for nothing but acknowledgement, but received nothing but the scorn and hatred of the villagers he was sworn to protect. Sasuke could see their hatred even now, Naruto wore his Konoha headband proudly but the eyes of the villagers still regarded him with nothing but their most absolute scorn. All because they couldn't see beyond their own pain that the boy they hated was nothing more than the prison for the demon they wanted dead, and not the demon himself.

'_I'm amazed that he didn't take sell his soul to Artemis to raze this place to the ground for what they've done to him,'_ Sasuke thought as he watched as Naruto and Hinata separate and take their stances again. Sasuke knew that had it been him he would have leveled Konoha, no better than that he would have dragged them all down into the depths of hell kicking and screaming one by one.

Naruto however did not, he had refused Artemis' deal and instead had accepted Acheron's allowing him to be spared the eternal night of a Dark-Hunter and instead walked both the night and the day and Naruto took to his job with vigor. No Daimon or Gallu-Daimon was spared his wrath whenever he found them they all died and died quickly; he was merciless in his executions. Deadly in a way that made even Sasuke cringe at some of the kills he had witnessed. Once had been in the mission hall the chuunin handling mission assignments hadn't noticed a thing, but then it helped when Naruto had Hinata cast a genjutsu that erased the Gallu-Daimon from all senses before he walked into the room seeming to be randomly brandishing his sword. The truth was he had decapitated the hybrid in one fluid motion without breaking his stride and had burned the body on the spot. To this day no one knew how the scorch marks appeared on the floor.

"Sasuke," Naruto calling his ebony haired teammate shook him from his musings. "Your turn, Taijutsu or Kenjutsu?" Sasuke knew he was good enough with his taijutsu that he really didn't need to do more than go over the forms or spar occasionally. Since he still didn't have his sharingan he couldn't use his Interceptor fist style to its fullest…yet.

"Kenjutsu." Sasuke replied picking up one of the wooden swords they had brought with them before moving to take Hinata's previous position while she sat down by the edges of the training ground. Naruto and Sasuke slipped into their personal stances and eyes locked determinations burning in the depths of both their eyes.

Sasuke was the first to break the stalemate rushing forward his weapon held low going for a low strike that Naruto blocked and sidestepped to get around. His own weapon lashed out like a viper and was only barely checked by Sasuke's as he held it in a reverse grip across his back checking the blow before he dropped low a rolling sweep kick knocking Naruto off his feet.

Naruto fell back pivoting before sliding into a handstand his feet slicing the air between the two as Sasuke dodged back to avoid the kick. Sasuke slid into the opening left by Naruto's counter with vigor only to fall short underestimating Naruto's speed as the blond whirled around and nailed a swift blow to Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke grunted from the shock of pain from being hit and backed off reinstating the stalemate that had started this match.

Before they could continue however a puff of smoke between them announced the arrival of their sensei Kakashi looked at his students and had at least the sense to look sheepish, here he was late by about THREE HOURS and they had spent most if not the entire time training from the looks of them. "Sorry I'm late," Kakashi began only for Naruto to interrupt him.

"Save it Kakashi-Taicho." Naruto snapped before drawing several shuriken and throwing them at the tree line. "Don't bother running just come on out and answer me one question." Sasuke and Hinata both disappeared in puffs of smoke revealing them to be shadow clones while three ninja wearing Suna headbands walked out into the clearing soon followed by a handful of clones and a stoic looking Sasuke and Hinata.

"When did you?" Kakashi asked looking at his team. He was impressed that his team had managed to spot them so easily but wondered when Sasuke and Hinata had made the switch with disguised clones. "The Shuriken?" he questioned seeing the infamous prankster smile that Naruto's lips curved into.

Naruto nodded then looked to the eldest looking in the group. The nin was female tall and blond her hair was pulled into four pigtails and she had a fan strapped to her back. _'long range specialist, futon jutsu.'_ Naruto noted mentally Sasuke and Hinata he knew would make small mental notes about the others. "Now why are you spying on us?" Naruto asked with an icy gaze, one that made even his teammates edgy.

'_Looks like Suna has reason to worry too, if what I feel from the short one is any indication.' _Sasuke thought to himself, _'a constant pulse of demonic chakra similar to Naruto but less potent, far less potent.'_

"Just thought that we'd scope out the potential competition for this year's chuunin exams." The girl answered, "We were looking for a training ground when we felt your teams' chakra usage. We figured it was a team prepping for the exams."

Naruto looked to Kakashi who pulled out three sheets of paper, "Your forms for the Chuunin exams." He said handing the sheets to Naruto. If you're going to try to advance you'll have to show up at the academy at three with this form filled out."

"How long ago did you nominate us Sensei?" Hinata asked. Naruto had been working on her stutter and her confidence for the past few months and of course slaying Daimons doesn't hurt to boost ones confidence when you realize that their strengths outclass yours by leaps and bounds. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a glare that promised pain if he had known for any length of time.

Kakashi refused to answer and Naruto's teammates turned to glaring at him as well. Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke and a flare of his chakra.

"well that answers that question." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Well guess we're entering?" Naruto and Hinata both nodded then all eyes trained back on the Suna genin. "Just a word of advice, don't go snooping the training ground to try and gather intel on the Konoha teams."

Naruto flashed his chakra honing it on the Suna team his killing intent washing over them viciously. "We'll kill you," Naruto's voice was a low deadly growl.

"And we'll do it slowly." Hinata's voice was filed with venom the promise of a painful death evident in her tone.

The Suna team who had been slightly chilled before was even more scared now; even Gaara was starting to tremble from the bloodlust the three were giving out. Then Sasuke spoke.

"This is where you run." The two elder members of the team disappeared as they fled back the way they had come. Gaara stared straight at Naruto his body tensing as the blond stepped forward until they were arms-length apart. "Tell the Ichibi that Kyuubi sends his regards." Gaara's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed to slits.

"I will bathe in your blood." His voice was monotone and only slightly belied his fear to Naruto at his revelation of being the holder of the most powerful of the tailed beasts. "regardless of which ever monster you hold, Mother will have your blood."

"And I will make you wish you had never been born when I carve out your entrails and feed them to you while you're still breathing." Naruto replied flaring Kyuubi's chakra a little, flames danced around the ground around the two of them. Two Jinchuriki who held vast amounts of power glared at one another for a minute then Gaara's form dissolved into sand and disappeared. Naruto took a deep breath and reined in Kyuubi's chakra and smiled. "So you think we can make Chuunin?"

And just like that the tension that had been slowly building the entire time that the Suna team had been present dispersed. Sasuke smirked and Hinata nodded.

"You know it," Sasuke said with confidence. "I say we take the next couple of days to get to rest before the exams start." Naruto and Hinata agreed with their raven haired teammate and decided to take their training light for the next couple of days they would need to if they wanted to be ready with the way they trained. However they agreed to meet for light sparing sessions or just to hang out. With that agreement in place the team separated for the day.

Hinata arrived at her family's compound and started to head up to her room to change when she was called down by her father before she made it more than three steps up.

"Hinata," Hiashi Hyuuga's eyes were devoid of emotion and a few months ago Hinata would have instantly been afraid but after getting to know her team and Naruto's efforts to boost her confidence she had been growing by leaps and bounds with the Jyuuken style her family was famous for. Now however she turned and followed her father down to one of the outdoor training areas around the Hyuuga compound. "I've seen your progress with the Jyuuken and while it isn't where it should be given all your years of study I have decided that it would be appropriate for you to start learning the Hakke."

Hinata hid her surprise well, but she certainly felt it. The Hakke were all finishing moves, moves that would either completely disable the opponents ability to use chakra by attacking Tenketsu or chakra points in the body or the Hakke could be used to kill an opponent by attacking the organs or pressure points in the body. Only taught to members of the Main house of the Hyuuga Hinata should have started learning the lower tier stances of the Hakke a couple of years ago however her father had deemed her unfit to learn the stances at that time.

"Yes father," Hinata said then thought of the chuunin exams. "Father my team and I decided that it would be best for use to take it easy in preparation for the chuunin exams"

"Hatake has decided that your team had advanced enough to participate?" Hiashi asked. Hinata nodded and her father nodded. "then for now I will only teach you one of the stances, the defense of the Hyuuga, Kaiten"

Hinata nodded and watched as her father performed the technique so that she could see how it was supposed to look before her father began taking her step by step through the technique.

Sasuke walked through his family's compound and felt utterly alone. It had been years since his older brother Itachi had slaughtered his family and left only Sasuke alive. _Foolish little brother I did it to test myself_. Those words still haunted him at night; he remembered what his brother had told him however it was only recently that he began to really start looking at was happening at that time.

The tension between Itachi and his father Fugaku had been so palpable that it seemed to have a physical form. Then there was the meeting that had taken place within the clan just days before Itachi had committed genocide upon his clan. The entire clan had been aware of it as it was something that had happened rarely in the clan and was always followed by drastic change.

The entirety of the Uchiha clan's ninja both active and retired had been present even those who were supposed to be on the rotation for the villages military police force. The only ninja in the entire clan who wasn't present was Itachi. Later when Sasuke had mentioned it to him for the briefest moment Sasuke had seen a flicker of surprise in his eyes, genuine surprise from the most stoic ninja in the clan. Sasuke sighed then decided that if he ever got the chance he would talk to his brother and ask for the real reason he slaughtered the clan, killed his family.

Sasuke looked at the spider web tattoo on his left and thought back to the vow he took to enforce the will of the Acheron on all Hunters. Knowing that Acheron was a god was staggering but it wasn't that he was just any god. No Acheron was a Harbinger, a god that could bring about the end of the world. He was the catalyst of destruction the likes of which could never be imagined.

All the knowledge that he had as a squire was both thrilling and frightening, so much more so than he would have ever imagined. A responsibility that he was sure he would never regret however, he now had clarity for the first time since his brother killed off the other members of their clan he wasn't consumed by the desire and thirst for vengeance.

Naruto and Sarutobi walked in comfortable silence as the two made their way to grounds that had been sealed since the death of the Yondaime, Naruto's father, Minato Namekaze. The Namekaze estate was his birthright and now after years the estate would finally welcome home the only living person in Konoha with namekaze blood.

"Naruto the seals around the estate are blood seals keyed to open only to someone of Minato's or Kushina's blood and those they trusted. "I am one such person the others other than you who would have access to the estate are my two students Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin." Sarutobi explained as they approached the gate.

"So there won't be any unexpected visitors?" Naruto asked referring to the number of times in the past his apartment had been broken into and his home ransacked, sometimes even while he was there.

"None, there are several seals around the borders of the estate that repel the intruders some are outright deadly. Then if someone did manage to bypass those seals there is no key to open the estate doors there is only a blood seal." Sarutobi explained. "and if anyone has managed to get past that well the lockdown seals activate. Basically it seals off the entire property from anyone besides those of namekaze or Uzumaki bloodlines at that point not even I could enter or exit without your approval."

Naruto nodded his approval over that piece of information. They now stood before the gate and after a quick scan to find the seal Naruto bit his thumb and pressed it to the seal pushing a bit of chakra into it to activate the seal. After a pause there was an almost inaudible click and the gate swung inwards slightly. The stepped through the gate and Naruto pushed it closed hearing the lock click back into place before the gate gave off a slightly glow that signaled the reestablishment of the seal.

The grounds of the estate though they were overgrown with weeds they wouldn't be unmanageable, in Naruto's eyes. Naruto could tell that several areas were supposed to be gardens and some others were to be training or meditation areas. They walked around in silence mostly so that Naruto could take in the subtle majesty of finally having something of his parents, something that was inherently and unmistakably his.

Sarutobi watched Naruto as they approached the estate itself with a small sad smile. It had taken thirteen years too long for this to happen. Though he had hidden Naruto's heritage to protect him it also served to flush out the enemies of the Yondaime, and though they had slowly revealed themselves they knew that without a living namekaze heir they would never gain access to the estate of their beloved former leader and savior.

Of course if they ever found out that Sarutobi had lied when he told them that Minato's son had died shortly after birth then they would rage about who his heir apparent was, or worse try to deny his birthright. Of course he would allow neither when the truth came out and they very well couldn't force Naruto to open the properties of his estate for whoever they decided should be allowed them.

Naruto opened the door to the house the same way he had the gate and they stepped inside to see a beautifully decorated house. Just inside the living room however Naruto gasped and dropped to his knees, tears collecting in his eyes. Sarutobi followed his gaze and gave a sad smile at the enlarged picture of his parents a couple of months before Kushina had given birth. Beside that was an equally sized picture of his parents but also contained Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Jiraiya and Tsunade of the legendary Sannin.

"Jii-san," Naruto said softly, "Later whenever you have the time I would like to ask you about my parents." Sarutobi nodded solemnly when Naruto looked to him. "For now I'm going to head to the library to find the clan scrolls." Sarutobi nodded again and showed him where the library was and waited by the door for Naruto to return.

Naruto returned a few minutes later with three scrolls and a small smile on his face before he tucked the three scrolls under his right arm and pulled up his left sleeve to revel a storage seal tattooed on his wrist. Naruto sealed all three scrolls into the seal and with a slight nod to Sarutobi he led the way out of the house.

Acheron was standing just outside the house when the two stepped outside. Naruto bowed slightly showing his respect to the god.

"You know you don't have to be so formal with me Naruto," Acheron said slightly unnerved by the respect the blond had given him. Dressed in all black as usual Acheron wore his opaque Oakley sunglasses. He had an emerald stud in his nose and two more in his left ear. As always the subtle aura of destruction washed over all those present, and as always they all ignored it. They knew what Acheron was and they knew what he wanted in life. As someone who had wanted the same for as long as he could remember Naruto related to him better than most.

"I know I don't, but I should," Naruto gave his prankster smile. "and I do it just because it's fun to see you get just a little flustered every time I do," Naruto smirked then had a thought. "I take it this place isn't sealed against the gods?"

Acheron shook his head, "No but we will have time for that later. This is for you." And without another word a staff appeared in his hands and he tossed it to Naruto. "that will eventually be yours to wield." Acheron said softly. "Sometime in the future Kyuubi's power will be solely yours to control and he will be relegated back to the depths of existence. You will inherit the title of the Lord of the Bijou," Naruto nodded understanding what exactly was meant by that.

"I've already transferred funds to your account for this month," Acheron added before he flashed himself away.

Sarutobi and Naruto left the namekaze estate.

In a hidden facility in Rice country, Stryker grinned as he stared at an amazed Orochimaru. The power he could feel flowing through his body was incredible, and all it had taken was just a little blood. _'So this is the power of a god,'_ he thought to himself._ 'Well a demi-god but what's semantics in this power is power and this man has it in spades.'_

"Well Stryker," the snake Sannin sad with a growing smile, "it seems that we have an agreement. Now the question is how soon can you mobilize your forces?"

In answer Stryker raised a hand and said two words that began a pact between one of the most notorious criminals in the entirety of the elemental nations and the Daimon king. "Spathi! Illuminati!" around the room several bolt-holes opened and with them Daimons began to appear ringing around the room until the entire chamber had two full circles of Daimons. "The strongest and most ancient of my warriors," Stryker stated before Orochimaru began laughing manically.

'_This is rich,'_ Orochimaru thought as he looked around the room, _'Root at Konoha's back and my forces, Suna's forces, an army of immortals. Soon I will bathe in the blood of those who wronged me!'_ his laughter became louder.

Team seven met on the roof of the academy a half hour before the exams were scheduled to begin and all were ready to go, all were loaded for war and dressed to kill. Naruto looked like a gothic version of the Yondaime in his teammate's eyes as they stared at him. He wore all black cargo pants with Acheron's seal sewn into the left leg with two kunai holsters on each leg. He wore a thin chain as a belt and a black shirt that hugged his frame. (something that made Hinata blush profusely) He also wore a black duster that bore Acheron's emblem on the back his swords were hidden underneath the duster which also had hooks in the side to allow for ease of motion when drawing his swords.

Hinata was dressed in black as well; she had ditched her oversized jacket for black form fitting slightly armored body suit that left little to the imagination. Of course her teammates said nothing knowing how self-conscious she was. Over that she wore a knee length black jacket that also hid the short dagger she kept she had sheathed across the small of her back. Finally to sate her self-consciousness she wore a mid-thigh length skirt that wouldn't get in the way during a fight. She had a kunai holster strapped to each leg and a pouch just under her dagger.

Sasuke wore a combination of black and blue, His pants being blue but his shirt was black and held three emblems going down the center, the first being the spider web emblem that denoted a blood rites squire, the second was the Uchiha emblem the third was Acheron's emblem. Like Naruto he wore two kunai holsters on each leg but as a difference he also wore black fingerless gloves, he also had a kama wrapped around his waist with the scythe end hanging on his left side while on his right he had two srads, a weapon that could double as a projectile or melee weapon. A versatile weapon he had pick up from Talon Runningwolf when the former dark-hunter turned immortal had trained with Sasuke at his insistence.

"Well, shall we go?" Naruto said after a few moments. His teammates nodded and without a word they all dropped down to the ground level and followed other applicants into the academy. As they got to the second floor they saw a genin from their village get knocked back by a couple of chuunin who were standing between those in the hall and a door marked as the room they were supposed to be going to.

"Genjutsu," Sasuke muttered, the others nodded, "that's Kotetsu and Izumo," Hinata added as she flared her Byakugan for a moment.

"Those two are jounin level they just haven't taken the exams yet," Naruto supplied before he and his teammates slipped up the stairs without anyone else noticing.

As they started down the corridor they spotted Kakashi leaning against the wall, "Rogue and Subaru wish you all good luck," Kakashi said before he pulled out his ever present little orange book, and giggled a little. "Give them hell you three." They nodded then Kakashi shushined away and they entered the room.

Naruto instantly felt a cold familiar chill run down his spine.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked sensing Naruto tense slightly. "what is it?"

"Gallu-Daimons," Naruto said as he cast his gaze around quickly spotting three teams from Oto. "seven total the Oto teams," Sasuke and Hinata hid their surprise well.

"That's not good," Hinata muttered. Naruto nodded, No it wasn't good at all just what the hell was going on in Oto?

**A/N: Well I know it's been a while and I apologize for that got a little busy with work. Anyway Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think. Feedback would be nice. Shotorin out.**


	8. Foxes, Snakes, and Roasted Daimons

**FINAL FATES INTERVENTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto the Dark-Hunter series or Ranma1/2. Subaru however is mine**

cHAPTER: 7  
>Foxes, Snakes, and Roasted Daimons<p>

Team seven was shaken out of their shock at their knowledge of the Oto shinobi when their fellow rookies Sakura and Ino glomped on Sasuke from behind.

"Sasuke-kun!" they both squealed wrapping their arms around him, Ino's around his waist Sakura's around his neck. "How've you been?"

Sasuke disentangled himself from the two girls and gave them a glare that told them to back off, they did if a little grudgingly. Casting their gaze around they saw that most of the applicants for the chuunin exams were from Konoha, all of whom were older by at least a few years. Sasuke spotted their fellow rookies showing coming to join them and was surprised that the others had been recommended by their senseis.

"Well it looks like all of the rookie nine are here," Shikamaru said as he nodded to them all in greeting.

"And making a lot of racket as well," another Konoha genin said as he approached. He had silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and wore glasses, his outfit was purple "It would be best if you guys didn't attract too much attention to yourselves. A lot of these guys have attempted the exam before and are a little on edge, don't want to make yourselves a target for someone in a later phase of the exam do you?"

Sasuke shrugged, Hinata arched an eyebrow and Naruto just smirked. "and you are?" he asked never losing his smirk. The genin adjusted his glasses as he answered. "Kabuto," Sakura started to introduce herself but Kabuto stopped her. "I know who all of you are, not hard to spot the Konoha nine, the nin rookies who's instructors all figured you could hack the exams."

"Who know," Naruto said looking around the room at large his eyes pausing specifically on the Oto contingent. "We may surprise you, since it's our first exam we're an unknown. Enigmas are the worst to come up against in combat situations."

"Experience also plays a factor," Kabuto countered, Naruto only smirked showing Kabuto his fangs.

"Oh there will be a lot of new experiences for many here," Naruto's voice was frosty, his words cryptic.

"I like you kid," Kabuto said after a moment, "How about I share some info with you, I've got info on almost everyone in the exams including you guys." Naruto and his teammates exchanged a quick glance at one another that no one else noticed before Naruto nodded.

"Cool cool," he said in a relaxed manner, "just as a little test to see how good your info is, why don't you show us our teams' information?"

Kabuto pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and picked out three of them before setting them on the floor in front of him. "Since I don't want anyone stealing the information on these cards I have them coded to only reveal information when infused with my chakra. Well let's start with Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke merely shrugged as if to say "I have nothing to hide".

Spinning the card with a finger there was a puff of smoke a second later before he gave turned the card over and started reading the information. "Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha clan after his elder brother committed genocide on his own family. Skills: he's well rounded in most of the shinobi arts save sealing and genjutsu, excels at fire jutsu. Teammates: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto Missions: 40D ranked 1C turned A ranked, and whoa 18 other A ranked!" several of those that were eavesdropping were stunned by that. Most were already making plans to stay clear of his team but then Kabuto began reading Hinata's card.

"Hyuuga Hinata: Heiress of the Hyuuga clan well versed in her family's taijutsu style Jyuuken. Skills: her strengths lie in taijutsu and genjutsu; she has basic knowledge in healing and toxology. Missions: same as Sasuke." Those who hadn't started making plans to avoid them were starting to reevaluate their willingness to lay into Konoha's rookies.

"And last but not least Uzumaki Naruto: Named in honor of the Red Death of Konoha Uzumaki Kushina, who died in the attack of the Kyuubi and was the last of the Uzumaki clan that survived Whirlpools destruction during the second shinobi war. Currently unknown if he has any relations to Kushina. Skills: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Kenjutsu. Teammates: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. : Missions same as his teammates but whoa check this 3…" at this point the cards on Naruto and his teammates burst into flames.

A second later there was a loud crack and everyone turned to see Kabuto being held against the far wall of the room by his shirt by an enraged Naruto. "I don't know how you're getting your information Kabuto, but I plan on finding out." He leaned in closer so those watching couldn't hear and whispered. "You will die before this exam is finished, I guarantee it. Spies have very short life expectancies these days."

Before Kabuto could answer Naruto turned a caught the fist of one of Kabuto's teammates. "Don't do that again." Naruto growled before he let Kabuto go and crossed the room again just as the proctors shushin into the room.

"Alright you maggots shut up and listen. I'm only going to say this once; any more violent contact between teams will get you automatically booted from this exam unless there is a proctor who's sanctioned a fight. Understood." No one said anything as the smoke cleared revealing a man feared for his interrogation abilities across the entirety of the elemental nations. Ibiki Morino.

Dressed in all black he was an imposing figure, one that gave off a "fuck with me and I'll kill you in ways you can't even begin to imagine" aura. Naruto grinned when he pointed at him and he caught sight of the spider web tattoo between his thumb and forefinger.

"You specifically Uzumaki, I don't want to see you as an instigator of whatever the hell that was earlier."

Naruto at least managed to look chastised, "of course not Ibiki-sensei." Many paled at the suffix Naruto used. If Ibiki was training him in anything it was sure to lead to pain in some way in form. Teams would definitely try to actively avoid Konoha's Team 7 in the future.

"Alright now take your seats," They were all separated from their teammates and placed at random places around the room. The majority of the group that arrived with Ibiki took places by chairs that had been placed around the edge of the room. Once everyone was situated Ibiki began with his explanation.

"Alright this is how it's going to work, and listen closely because I'm only going to say this once, This is a written exam. However unlike a normal exam you start off with a perfect score of 10 points. For every question you get wrong you lose one point, every time you're caught cheating you lose two points. The ninja you see around the room are chuunin with sharp eyes, you cheat they will catch you."

At that point a chuunin across from one of the Oto shinobi pointed at him. "I got my eye on you," the Oto genin blanched.

Ibiki continued like nothing had happened. "Get caught cheating 5 times and not only do you fail but your teammates do as well. Don't get any questions right at all and you fail and drag your teammates out the door with you. You will have 45 minutes to answer the first 9 questions and during the last 15 I will give the final question." Ibiki paused and gave a sadistic smile. "Anyone caught cheating doesn't deserve to be chuunin, you all think you're ready to advance well then show us you have what it take."

At this point there were three more small plumes of smoke that went up and his smile if anything grew more sadistic. The smoke dispersed revealing Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, and Inoichi Yamanaka. Clan heads of their respective clans they were a powerful front to face when already in a stressful environment one that was made all the more stressful as all three took seats next to Ibiki who remained standing.

"You have one hour begin." As one the room of chuunin hopefuls turned over the tests and began.

Naruto read the first question and immediately dismissed it; the second one met the same conclusion. It was only after he read the third question that he realized that these questions were al beyond the level of the average genin. _'hell I doubt Kakashi knows the answer to half of these'_. Mentally Naruto began reviewing what Ibiki had said prior to starting the test.

"_Anyone caught cheating doesn't deserve to be chuunin, you all think you're ready to advance well then show us you have what it take."_ Naruto smirked as he caught the true meaning of the test just a fraction before a burst of killing intent washed over the room. _'The hell?'_ Naruto thought before he realized where it came from, Shibi Aburame. _'Must be another facet of the test'_ Naruto thought before he closed his eyes and focused his powers. Reaching out with his mind he found Sasuke's and Hinata's minds and found that they too had discovered the true meaning of the test and were now trying to think of where to get the answers from.

Sasuke found another genin hopeful in front of him who seemed to know most of the answers and activated his sharingan before and mimicked the motions of his pencil. Hinata used her Byakugan and used the range of vision it granted her to see through the people around her and directly at their tests. Naruto simply took the answers from the minds of those around him using his Dark-Hunter powers.

They finished soon after one another ignoring the surprises that were going catching everyone off guard. All of the jounin up front and a few of the chuunin around the room continued to flood the room with their killing intent at random intervals. While at some point Shibi had started releasing insects into the room and having them land on someone's test, or simply buzz around their heads trying to distract them.

It was about 15 minutes into the test that the first person was tossed from the room. Naruto had just finished his and was laying his head down when a kunai whipped passed his face sinking into the desk of the examinee directly behind him. "Number 41 fail." The chuunin watching that row said. Then added "number 81 and 17 fail. Leave." The rest of the test proceeded in silence save for the hum of insects or a chuunin calling out the numbers of those who failed to cheat in a discrete way.

Finally Ibiki garnered the attention of the room once again. "Before I give the tenth question I have more rules to explain." Several of the genin groaned, "SHUTUP!" Ibiki roared before all four of the jounin up front let their bloodlust engulf the room again.

Naruto couldn't help laughing as one of the remaining genin in front of him whimpered, actually whimpered. The jounin focused their killing intent on him which of course Naruto focused immediately on them completely sobered but by no means cowed by their efforts.

"Something that you find funny Uzumaki?" Ibiki asked Naruto when he made eye contact with the blond. "If so please share it with the rest of us."

"No, No." Naruto said waving a hand dismissively, "I'm pretty sure if we did that someone is likely to piss themselves running from this room in fear." His eyes drifted down to the genin he had heard whimper. The other jounin looked at him and he whimpered loud enough for most of the room to hear it.

Ibiki smirked then turned away. "Well if that's all the rules are the same for the tenth question as they were for the other nine however... However before I give you the question I'll give anyone who feels that things are getting too tough for them the chance to back out now." Ibiki paused. "Because if you wish to continue but get the question wrong… YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUUNIN EXAMS EVER AGAIN!" the room predictably exploded into protests. One voice, the voice of the female Suna genin, rang out above the others.

"That's not fair there are plenty of people here who have taken the exam before!" she exclaimed. Ibiki looked at her focusing his killing intent on her, she trembled slightly but didn't back down.

The genin who had whimpered earlier forced his courage and spoke up, "That's right there, hell how would you keep us from participating in the next chuunin exam?" Over his should Naruto looked at Ibiki pleadingly, Ibiki kept eye contact with him but gave Naruto a slight nod.

Naruto focused his killing intent on the genin and watched as he froze instantly. "Quit your complaining." Naruto snapped. "If you are afraid then leave, if you think you have the courage to face this question head on then stay. It's that simple hell everything Ibiki-sensei has said has been simple if you were smart enough to listen." The genin turned to look at Naruto who glared back with dark eyes. "Please continue Ibiki-sensei,"

"if you stay and take the question," Ibiki continued, "and get it wrong you'll be barred from participating in the chuunin exams ever again. You pukes got very fucked when I was picked to proctor this exam your bad luck. Now if you get this question wrong obviously you're getting an automatic zero, I don't care if you've got every other question right, and of course if you fail then your teammates fail. You have five minutes to decide whether or not you want to quit. Choose wisely." Ibiki's cold grin was only slightly more creepy with the insects now buzzing wildly around the room.

The room slowly emptied until a third of the original number of applicants remained. Those remaining in Ibiki's eyes had nerves of steel and refused to give up. Ibiki looked around the room until his eyes settled on Naruto's. His eyes were cold and emotionless, it was like looking at a pair of icebergs, and it unnerved Ibiki to no end.

Alright well I guess you lot are the brave ones so I guess it's about time we continue, he paused. "You all pass the first exam." Naruto smirked as the room predictably exploded into questions. Naruto set his head down and only half listened to Ibiki's explanation on why it was important for a chuunin to be able to keep their cool, to be able to make hard decisions and to be able to decide what is better the mission or ones teammates. The chuunin around the room shushined from the room and a split second later the window shattered, showering the remaining genin in the first three rows in glass. At the same time the room temperature dropped more than what should have been possible for just a window being broken as a mirror of ice formed directly behind Ibiki before melting.

"Alright you shit stains listen up!" came a woman's voice as she came out of a roll after smashing through the window. Most of the males in the room gained slightly lustful looks or blushes at what she's wearing. A mesh bodysuit that left little to the imagination with a short brown skirt and a brown trench coat. The other figure was male and wore all black as opposed to the last time Naruto had seen him. Now donning a long sleeved black shirt and pants both of which had a spider web design his hair was pulled back into a ponytail as opposed to a bun as before.

"Congratulation on making it through the first test but I can tell you now that by the time the second exam is over and done with your number WILL be cut in half, at least." Many people gulped. At Haku's grave tone. "You will follow us to the staging area for the next exam, training ground number forty-four."

"The Forest of Death," the woman said making many of the foreign genin blanch at the name however all of the Konoha genin were inwardly terrified. The forest of Death was a training ground that under normal circumstances was only used by the most elite of the ANBU corps. "By the way I'm Mitarashi Anko and my partner here is Momochi Haku." Naruto gave Haku a grin as he greeted the Theti squire.

"How's the life of an ANBU treating you?" Naruto asked quietly as they dropped back slightly to keep from being overheard.

"Not too bad, the other Hunters across the elemental nations are quite temperamental though," Naruto nodded of course they were, with the exception of himself, the hunters stationed around the elemental nations were all created by Artemis, and had accepted her offer of their souls in exchange for an act of vengeance against the person who killed them.

Naruto spoke quickly and in hushed tones. "There are seven Gallu-Daimons in the exam, the Oto shinobi. Also there's a spy as well, Kabuto of Konoha he has a set of cards on him that has data that he shouldn't be able to get. He had data on our teams down to the number of missions we've done specialties styles hell I wouldn't be surprised if he had our favored jutsu on there as well. We need a tail on him none of the ANBU, if he was able to go unnoticed for god only knows how long and get this information then he's a dangerous adversary, if anything get a Were on him if possible, if not one of the former hunters that are in Konoha." Haku nodded then split off from the group as they arrived at the area around the Forest of Death.

"Alright Brats listen up!" Anko shouted, "This here is the Forest of Death and for the next 5 days it's going to be your battleground." She pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Haku who went around the area handing them to each team. "However before I go any further I need all of you to sign these waivers so that in the event of your death I or Konoha at large aren't held responsible."

Once all the waivers were signed and given back Anko held up two scrolls one was brown and had the kanji for earth on it, the other was white and had the kanji for heaven on it. "each team will be given either a heaven or earth scroll, the object of this exam is to simulate carrying important document or sensitive information through enemy territory. Whichever Scroll your team is given you will have to find a team that has an opposing scroll and then get to the tower in the middle of the forest. As I stated earlier you have five days to accomplish that. You could get lucky and find a scroll you need with the first team you come across or you could go through 10 or more before you find one."

"What about food?" Chouji asked as he munched of his chips as usual.

"You're shinobi remember your field training and you should be fine." Anko said offhandedly then added, "Just so you know in this forest you are far from top dog. There are creatures that won't hesitate to make you're their next meal if you aren't careful, remember that."

"What about killing?" a shinobi from Iwa asked, Naruto glanced at him to see him glaring at him with a hatred that seemed almost physical.

"You are authorized to kill, though I wouldn't recommend going after Naruto-sama," Haku said appearing behind the Iwa ninja. "after all he did manage to best The Demon of the Bloody Mist," While not entirely true Haku's words had the desired effect, the Iwa genin instantly paled and could only watch as he unsealed Zabuza's sword Kubikiri Houchou. "Zabuza passed his sword onto him with his dying breaths."

Inside team seven was dying with laughter as they watched the Iwa ninja pale more and more. Finally breaking out into outright laughter Naruto resealed the giant sword and tossed the scroll to Haku who caught it and pocketed it. "Nice prank Haku, but any more and he's likely to soil himself and faint." He gave the Iwa genin a hard glare. "If you're going to come after me you better make it worth my while, personally I don't really care for the whole bad blood thing going on between Konoha and Iwa, but if you want to try and take some sort of vengeance for what Yondaime-sama did during the last war you're more than welcome to try. Though I doubt you will be successful." With that said Naruto and his team walked off to get their scroll and gate number, before leaving.

The sound teams had successive gates and corroborated with one another. One a tall blond female with crimson eyes and the gleam of a predator in her gaze that unnerved even Stryker at times hissed out orders to avoid the Konoha nine unless they saw an opportunity to attack Uchiha Sasuke.

"Orochimaru wants that poor excuse for a human dead so we will drain him of blood and soul." She said, "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves so we will refrain from converting anyone for now." She added.

"Asis, what if we run into any Dark-Hunters?" another of their number asked, a male also tall also blond also dangerous. "We know that the ones here in Konoha are good. Very good."

"Well that's a stupid question," another snapped. "We'll kill them, remember Dark-Hunters can't stay in close proximity for long and we are Strati, Asis is Illuminati we are the Daimon Elite warriors."

"Well said Uria." Asis said. "Is that enough for everyone?" the others nodded. "Then let's kill,"

At yet another gate the Iwa team was ready and simply waiting for the next phase of the exam to begin. "Tsubaki, are we still going after that blond kid from earlier?" one asked, only to receive a nod from their leader.

"Of course, Takao." Tsubaki replied. "I don't care if any of the information that Konoha idiot revealed before the first exam is accurate or not, their team won't beat us. Just be ready with your genjutsu Ikaku." The last member of the team nodded. "We need to catch them off guard and unawares, they're rookies sooner or later they will slip up."

At their gate Naruto passed the scroll off to Hinata. "hold onto that Hinata, they'd expect one of us to hold it but that would just be too easy."

"How much you want to bet the Iwa team comes after us anyway?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto, "Wonder why they seemed to have it in for you so badly?" the sarcasm in his voice was almost palpable

Naruto shrugs before looking straight ahead into the depths of the forest. "Who knows I mean I'm only the son of the only man in the elemental nations to receive a SS ranking and a flee on sight order. Though to be fair to Iwa my old man did take out their army single handedly with a combination of Hiraishin and Rasengan, neither of which I can perform." He paused before smirking. "Yet." Both Hinata and Sasuke looked at their black eyed teammate. He had told them months ago about his lineage and they hadn't changed their view of him though they tended to show him just a bit more respect than what they had previously. Of course that conversation had eventually led to why the villagers hated him if he was the son of their greatest hero, which led to the truth about the Kyuubi. Well everything except Naruto was slowly taking the position of Kyuubi away from his prisoner.

Before either of his teammate could say a word in reply their gate swung open and Naruto shot into the darkness of the Forest of Death with Sasuke and Hinata hot on his heels.

"We've got three incoming from our right flank," Hinata said from her spot on Naruto's right, the team shifted their formation around so that Hinata was at point. "They aren't really paying attention to their surrounds though I've got a team following them and from the looks of things they will overtake them before the first team will reach us." It had been little over an hour since the start of the exam. And though they had come close to some teams they had bypassed them in order to advance further into the forest. Now however they had been actively seeking a team.

"Well looks like we can take out two teams for the price of one if we turn back." Sasuke said softly the others nodded in agreement and a quick flash of chakra later had three blurs heading back the way they had come from while three of Naruto's kage Bushin under a henge continued on the way the team had been going originally.

A few minutes later had the team in the trees watching as the team they had sensed following them turned out to be the Iwa team. They had been blindsided by a team from Ame but were slowly taking them down. Of course from the use of jutsu alone, Naruto knew they would have to make their move quickly. "We move when the Ame team is down to one. Hinata disable the Iwa nin on the left and leave the other two to me and Sasuke. Don't kill them be fast, be silent." Sasuke and Hinata nodded before splitting up to circle around to their chosen targets. Naruto watched as the remaining Ame ninja attempted to keep a defense around their downed teammate only for the Iwa genin to break through their defense with a barrage of Doton jutsu.

The second Ame nin dropped clutching his side that had had a spire of stone lodged in it a second prior. In an instant they struck from three different angles Naruto dropped down from the tree he had hid in and distracted his target from casting a jutsu at him with a barrage of shuriken while he ran forward. The second his feet hit the forest floor he had blurred into motion ducking under his opponent's wild swing with a kunai before planting an elbow into his gut. As the genin doubled over Naruto dropped to his back his foot snapping up and into the Iwa genin's jaw. As he fell beside him Naruto grabbed him into a sleeper hold and waited until he had passed out.

Hinata had darted forward from her location the instant she had seen the second Ame nin go down and had taken out the third and paralyzed the arms of the Iwa genin that attempted attack her from behind. With his arms useless it had been easy for her to knock him out. Then set to checking him for their teams scroll

Sasuke had launched a fireball the second he saw his opening, of course it was a distraction one that the Iwa genin fell for hook line and sinker. He raised a wall of earth to block the fireball not expecting Sasuke to skirt around it as he dashed forward. The jutsu that his opponent attempted to use was interrupted with a quick kick to the jaw before he drew a kunai and brought it down with surprising force on his opponent's neck.

The Iwa team never had a chance. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata had moved with brutal efficiency and had taken them down when they were overconfident and gloating at taking out another team. Naruto would have smirked but in truth he couldn't even let himself be bothered by the Iwa team. They had nothing real to offer him unless they were seriously holding back their threats against him were groundless.

"The Ame nin have an earth scroll." Hinata reported as she stood and walked away from the Ame nin's body. "We're good to go we should get to the tower as fast as we can."

"The Iwa nin have an earth scroll as well." Sasuke said holding said scroll up. "want to leave it and give them a chance or take it and make them work harder."

Naruto gave his trademarked prankster smirk before he crossed his fingers and a Kage Bushin appeared right next to him. "How about we do both," the clone and the real Naruto spoke at the same time before glancing at one another and smirking even wider. With another hand seal the clone was obscured by smoke before Naruto knelt down and picked up an earth scroll. "we take their real scroll and leave my disguised Bushin in its place." Sasuke caught the fake scroll and left it with the Iwa genin before they left.

In the trees above them a Kusa genin watched as team seven left the area suppressing their chakra as much as possible as they took to the trees. "Ku ku ku ku," she chuckled darkly before she moved to follow them. "So that's the hunter that walks the daylight, the Kyuubi brat. I guess I had better get to them before those three teams do it would piss Stryker off to no end that I allowed his soldiers to attack an enemy that they know nothing about when it's something like this." She smiled wonder just how 'immortal' the Dark-Hunter was. She bit her thumb before running through a seal sequence and slamming her palm on the branch below her. A white viper appeared. "Find my teams and tell them not to engage their targets things have changed and not in our favor." The snake hissed in reply before disappearing.

"I'll have to handle this myself." She began to give chase.

Stryker let loose a wicked smile as he stared at the woman his men held. Tall with jet black hair that ran down to the small of her back Asian features and of course the coal black eyes that betrayed what she was… a Dark-Hunter. "Now did you really think that you could come to Oto and not be discovered?" Stryker asked, she spit at him in answer. "You've got guts, more than any hunter your age. But you are a few thousand years shy of being able to handle my men." He gestured to the men around the room all of which were blond beautiful and to her felt rife with stolen souls that cried out for release. "Each of these men are at least ten-thousand years old, your few centuries are nothing to us."

One of the men stepped forward, and Stryker gave him a nod. A split second later she screamed as he lunged forward and sunk his fangs into her neck.

**A/N: Well there we go, another chapter down sorry this one took so long kind of a mix of writers block and being occupied with Fury of the Uzumaki anyway happy reading let me know what you think so far.**


	9. Snake and Sound

**FINAL FATES INTERVENTION**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Naruto the Dark-Hunter series or Ranma1/2. Subaru however is mine**

cHAPTER: 8

The forest was silent when Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata stopped for the night. Throughout the day they had avoided the other teams as much as possible, or they avoided them. The few teams they had run across besides the two they had encountered shortly after the start of the exam were quick to retreat without incident. It actually lead to the three of them being quite bored.

"So we've already managed to get our scroll, and we're not too far from the tower." Sasuke said as he passed a ration bar over to Hinata who nodded in thanks and took a quick bite. "if we wanted we could get there before nightfall.,"

"But we'd run the risk of coming across the teams who decided to wait until nightfall to stalk down other teams." Naruto replied looking up into the trees above them. "That wouldn't be wise when we don't know their skills and they only know the basics of ours." Naruto drew a kunai flipping the blade with a practiced ease. "I don't like taking shots in the dark," Naruto paused as a fissure of something dark and sinister went through him. At the same moment Hinata and Sasuke sat up straighter. "Besides we've got a team of Daimon's heading right for us."

Naruto grinned and rose to his feet as three blurs rushed into the clearing. "We'll guys guess we finally found them," The lead Daimon said looking at the three teens a hunger burning in his eyes. The gait of the other two Daimons were stalking as they circled the three, surrounding them. "Some Ninja they are," he continued. "Letting the enemy surround you like this is just stupid."

""Preternatural beings always think they are so superior," Sasuke said looking over his shoulder at Naruto as he and Hinata turned to face the other two that circled behind them. "Sure they're stronger and faster and possibly live longer…" he trailed off.

"But they never think about the consequences of their actions or the possible counters to most any move they can make." Hinata continued Sasuke's sentence with hardly a pause.

Naruto snorted. "Down Squires," Naruto said before flashing a pair of razor sharp fangs at the lead Daimon. Who instantly paled.

"YOU!" the Daimon shrieked, "You're the dark-hunter who's been killing our brethren!?" Naruto's grin only widened as he thought about his words. In his reality dark-hunters couldn't walk in daylight not without bursting into flames courtesy of Apollo banning them from his domain as abominations. "You can't exist!" Naruto took a step forward.

"Can't I?" Naruto hissed his eyes turning from cobalt to a deep amethyst with a black and yellow ring around the outside edge. "You're old you know the truth of Acheron's origins you know that he is one of the few gods who's powers do not depend on the people who pay him homage…" Naruto blurred into motion drawing one of his kunai and whirling around the Daimon. "It is by his power that I can go toe to toe with even you Spathi. Demon blood or no," as the Daimon whirled to face him Naruto stepped back under and away from the wild slash the Daimon made as he slid a dagger from the scabbard on his left hip. Naruto moved back to his teammates and settled with them in a tight triangle formation back to back as he raised a hand and flames manifested. "two of you will die here." As his spoke the flames turned a deep blood red.

Sasuke moved first blurring into motion as he drew his kama, the scythe sliced through the air with hardly a sound striking the Daimon in front of him in the chest before the other end, the weighted end, impacted with a resounding crack against the Daimon's head. The leader lunged towards Naruto who sidestepped him as Sasuke and Hinata advanced their targets.

Naruto's kunai sliced through the air as he launched it behind him the blunt end striking the Daimon in the back of the knee forcing him to kneel. Without preamble Naruto whirled around and had his sword point at the back of the leaders neck and whispered just loudly enough for him to hear. "Watch, and learn little Daimon, Spathi, Illuminati it doesn't matter anymore. Demon blood can no longer offer you safe quarter. I am you're Daywalker and it sucks for you because Humanity will not be preyed upon on my watch."

As he spoke both Sasuke and Hinata quickly disarmed and disabled the Daimons before killing them without mercy. They still hated what would come next but knew it must be done. Sasuke ran through a quick handseal sequence before he used a low level fire jutsu to burn the bodies of the dead Daimons and then turned to Naruto who sent a fireball with apparent ease. Kyuubi had been teaching him well the powers he would one day wield to their full capacity.

"You had better run," Naruto whispered darkly. "Before I decide that you aren't worth being a messenger. And if you see your friends…well hope I don't find them."

"HA, you won't beat them all, we are all Spathi, and our leader is Illuminati!" a split second later his face was shoved into the ground. "If you're Spathi I suggest that you tell Stryker to train, that High bred excuse of a Demi-god doesn't stand to me on my worst day not with what I wield. Naruto eyes glowed blood red as he leaned over and whispered in the Daimon's ear. "I am the secret of the source, the burden that is true CHAOS!" and then without a sound Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto himself were gone. The Daimon looked around preying that it wasn't a trick preying that he wasn't about to die any second. The malevolence of Naruto's aura, his killing intent still saturated the air and it was all the Daimon could do to breathe. Slowly he got to his feet and stumbled away back through the forest back the way he and his now two charred teammates had come.

The throne room of Acheron's family now long dead and gone by his mother's hand was rife with power from the four being that stood there. Primal power crackled in an effort to conceal that which held more wrath than they knew how to contain alone. Acheron, Savitar, Seth, and Thorn

A power such as theirs was primal in nature and thwarted by very little if anything at all. And that was individually, as a group they would be hard pressed to be stopped even against true Primal Source gods such as Noir and Asura.

However they weren't standing in Acheron's throne room for that reason, there were present to plan for the future of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"So none of us has any sight when it comes to the Uzumaki brat?" Thorn said and as one the other three nodded. "Well then someone is hiding him from our sigh, someone with considerable power to blind two of the most powerful of the Chthonian one of which is deemed as Final Fate, Seth of the Egyptian pantheon and myself." Of course thorn being the reclusive bastard that he was said nothing about the power he wielded. It wasn't surprising no god wanted their powers known regardless of how many beings could or could not match his power or prowess.

Seth, only recently freed from Noir's was being protected from discovery until his powers returned, something he was unsure of the true depths of. Though by the estimation of the other gods around him they would be about equal in power.

"The question is what do we do about it?" Savitar said his town irritable, of course while he could break ass on even the whole of the ware-hunter ruling council the omegrion, he knew to be wary of a power that could hide anything from his sight. Acheron who was facing him was the same way, they were both more than old enough to know when to not try something and the power that could hide Naruto's future so completely from their sight was a power to be feared.

"Naruto will not be made aware of the treat against him," Acheron said his tone indicating that he would tolerate nothing less, "We really don't have much to tell him anyway." The others nodded in agreement. They knew as Acheron did that there was no real reason for them to tell Naruto of the threat, mainly because they had no idea whether the threat was demonic or deity in nature and that more than anything could make the difference.

Back in the forest Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata had made it to the tower. It was the second day of the exam and after coming across and fighting two more teams they were starting to tire and it showed. They were dirty and had scratches and cuts covering them. However they had not relinquished their scrolls.

They entered the tower and saw a an inscription on the wall that they took to mean that they were supposed to open their scrolls. Sasuke and Naruto took a scroll each and opened it, when they began to sizzle and smoke they threw them across the room and stepped back.

A second later all hell broke loose.

A spike of killing intent flooded the room so completely that even Naruto staggered slightly, the next second he was pinned to the wall by a figure who drew a kunai and a second later slammed it down to the ring on the end through his wrist and into the wall behind him. Hissing in pain, Naruto tried to strike his attacker with his free hand but missed and hissed in pain at the resultant flare of pain in his wrist from the motion of his body.

A second later Hinata hand struck at his attacker and watched as the figure darted back to avoid the strike to the heart that would have no doubt destroyed the organ had the blow landed. Meanwhile Sasuke came up beside him and grabbed the kunai in his wrist.

"That's gonna hurt like a…" Naruto's words turned to guttural growl of pain as Sasuke wrenched the blade from his wrist, spraying blood from the severed artery over himself.

The wound began to slowly heal and Naruto thanked Acheron for that ability before he and Sasuke dashed forward to assist Hinata.

Even as her teammates joined her she could tell that their attacker was toying with them, she could tell that he could have taken them all out and been on his merry way without a second thought. That truly scared her, they had trained to the brink of utter exhaustion almost daily for months and this man managed to make them look like rooky genin going up against a Kage and he was doing it easily.

Kicking Sasuke and Hinata away from Naruto the two were suddenly bound by snakes that burst from the floor around them. "You should have just kept your ass hanging from the wall," the figure hissed in a cold tone. Meanwhile Naruto was panicking. He had a pretty good guess at who their attacker was now as there were only two people in the villages history still alive today that summoned snakes.

"Orochimaru," Naruto said his name like a curse, and the figure grinned darkly before launching forward again. Naruto growled before his body blurred, the furious combination of kicks and punches that held the speed that was Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Orochimaru was hard pressed to block the rain of blows as Naruto exerted himself as much as possible to push the snake Sannin back. Suddenly Hinata was behind the snake and launching her own attack striking and closing his Tenketsu as rapidly as possible. When she was done Naruto and Hinata leapt back as one. Orochimaru slumped to the floor.

The exploded into mud, while at the same time his cackle echoed around the room. "Well figured that would be too easy." Naruto mumbled while he and Sasuke regrouped with Hinata pressing their backs together in the center of the room. They knew they couldn't go toe to toe with a ninja of Orochimaru's caliber and they wouldn't attempt to all they would do was raise enough noise that someone would investigate. Preferably a proctor or an ANBU.

Suddenly an explosion of smoke erupted from where their open scrolls still lay and a familiar voice called out.

"What the hell Is going on here?!" at the same time the door from outside and the one leading into the tower proper opened and thee anbu entered the room. They saw Orochimaru and reacted instantly rushing the criminal.

Naruto and his teammates watched amazed at the skill level difference between the Anbu and themselves, it was downright astounding. Naruto was stunned to see just exactly how much further he had to go in order to exceed his current training. Kakashi appeared beside Naruto. "You three leave we will handle it from here." Naruto nodded and calling to Sasuke and Hinata bolted for the door that led into the tower proper. A chuunin was waiting for them just outside the door with a wave of his hand for them to follow he led them deeper into the tower.

The anbu led them to a moderately furnished room that the team could occupy for the remaining days of the exam, and reminded them that they have completed the second test and that fighting in the tower would not be permitted, before leaving them. Sasuke collapsed onto one of three beds and sighed groaned.

"We got worked over," the raven haired boy said his eyes closed as he lay on the bed. Hinata choosing a bed for herself nodded in agreement, though none of them were seriously injured from the fight, Naruto's rapidly fading scar being the only real injury any of them received, they knew that they had been completely outclassed by Orochimaru. There was no doubt why he along with his equally famous former teammates Jiraiya the toad sage and Tsunade the legendary medic were feared throughout the elemental nations. "If we had been caught in the forest by him we would be captured or dead right now."

"That's an understatement," Naruto said grimacing as his thoughts flashed through the initial seconds of Orochimaru's assault. "He could have taken whatever he wanted from us at any time but he didn't," Naruto said after a moment's pause. "He toyed with us; it was almost as though he was testing us."

"That doesn't sound any better," Sasuke replied, "If he was testing us why, it doesn't make sense for him to come after us what could we have that could threaten him."

"Or help him," Naruto threw in and receiving incredulous looks from his squires. "Think about it, Orochimaru is one of the most wanted criminals in the elemental nations not just Hi no Kuni, the man is pure evil in a way that's reminiscent of de…" Naruto dropped off suddenly, unable to speak that thought, "Fuck me," He said in one breath and in the next he was summoning Acheron.

"ACHERON!"

Garbed in black from head to toe Acheron was what it meant to wield power he was what it was to control both creation and destruction and woe to anyone stupid enough to come at him, they wouldn't live long enough to regret it. "No need to shout Naruto you know that."

"Stryker is working with humans." Naruto said without preamble. Acheron shrugged.

"Not anything new, it's happened before and will happen again, whether we know or not." Acheron replied but then he knew that Naruto and his squires knew that, so what was the point of calling him.

"If it were almost anyone else I wouldn't bother calling you to report but this is different, the man is obsessed with gaining immortality no matter what the cost and with the experiments that he's wanted for working with Stryker and now dealing with preternatural beings he may be very close to achieving his goal. That would mean disaster."

"Orochimaru is not a man to be underestimated," Sasuke put in, "He attacked us when we arrived here and made us look like whelps, he fought like he was testing us, and that should worry you."

Acheron's eyes narrowed, Sasuke was right, if this Orochimaru…even as he thought the name his powers kicked in his saw the man's whole past but since his future involved someone he was close to he was as always blind to it. "I'll look into it," Acheron said, "In the mean time I want you to lay low with your Dark-Hunter status around Daimons; don't flaunt your power and exercise restraint."

"And if I'm pitted against them in the exams?" Naruto asked, "Or they're against Sasuke or Hinata?"

Acheron sighed and removed his glasses revealing swirling silver eyes that seemed to pierce the three genin's souls before he stated in an almost demonic tone. "Eviscerate them."

The three genin saluted Acheron before the man flashed away.

"Well we have our running orders," Sasuke said looking at the others, "We've had a hard two days, I say we get some rest there's still I few days left in the second phase of the exam we should take the time we have now to rest and scout out the other teams as they arrive."

Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement, before they began to discuss methods to spy on their fellow chuunin hopefuls, before they relaxed and took a few hours to rest.

Elsewhere another Hunter hesitated as she spotted a group of Daimons stalking a girl that while she had been alive was around her age. She already had orders directly from Acheron to complete her assignment of finding out exactly where the main base of Oto was located however that was proving to be harder than anticipated. Oto shinobi were very distrusting of any and everyone including their teammates.

How goes the search? The question preceded Acheron as he flashed into the room. "From the looks of things Anarchy, not good,"

Anarchy nodded her agreement to her leader. "They aren't trusting here, not even with their teammates, any information that they have is going to be very hard to find. Makes me almost wish I had Samia's power."

"You can search in your own way, Anarchy you just haven't perfected that power." Acheron said. "You have the power to transcend the barrier between the dream world and waking world. Learn to manipulate the dream world as well as one of the oneroi and you will find what we need." Acheron was gone as silently as he had appeared but his words reverberated through Anarchy. The young Dark-Huntress had already drawn the plan together in mere seconds, now she just needed to act.

Back in the tower at the center of the Forest of Death Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were joined by the remaining teams as they were gathered in a large arena. For them the rest of the teams had mostly come in only a few hours ago, with the exception of Team 10 who had arrived the day after they had, and the Suna team.

"Congratulations," Sarutobi began when everyone was present. "You have all passed the second part of the Chuunin exam," Smiles broke out on some of the genin's faces. "However due to the number of dignitaries from other nations who will be present for the final exam there are still too many of you."

A jounin stepped forward clearing his throat. "If you don't mind Hokage-sama, I'll take it from here." Sarutobi nodded stepping back.

"My name is Hayate Gekko. We will be holding a series of preliminary matches immediately." Almost instantly the protests began, mostly from those who had recently arrived saying that it wasn't fair as some had clearly been at the tower for days. "I don't know if maybe you are all exceptionally good or if the exam thus far has been too easy, but there are too many of you to hold a tournament that shows off the best each of your respective villages have to offer." Hayate continued after the protests died off.

"If you feel that you shouldn't or can't continue feel free to step down from the exam now." A few seconds passed before several people raised their hands and were escorted from the room. One of which was Kabuto.

When it was clear that no one else was going to back down from the exam Hayate gave a nod and a panel slid aside revealing a screen. "The screen will randomly display two names. From here on out there will only be one on one battle. The winner of each match will advance to the final stage of the Exam. Fights will last until your opponent submits is rendered unconscious or dies. If I see a match has a clear winner I will step in. Any questions." Hayate's question was met with silence and resolved stares. "Then let's select the first combatants."

The screen came to life and cycled through names for a few seconds.

**AN: So not sure if I'm going to have any of the matches stick to cannon we'll see. Sorry it's been so long since my last update, I've been kicking around ideas for the storyline with a friend of mine, on top of working. I will have more time to write now and that's not subject to change in the near future. I will however be adding a couple more stories to the mix, in particular another Crossover that deals with Naruto being trained by some of the most wanted men in the Ichidian Universe the Sentella**

**Til next time Shotorin out, Oh and a shout out to all my fellow military members Thank you for what you do and continue to keep up with our nation's defense**


End file.
